Rosario Vampire (Seitenkan)
by MrWii000
Summary: A teenage girl accidentally enrolls in a school for monsters and quickly becomes the love target of many monster boys, including a vampire with an obsession for her blood and a split-personality that awakens whenever his Rosario Cross is removed from his neck. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. The School Vampire

**Hello, everyone. I have put Freezing (Seitenkan) on hold to start a different story for a while. This is a genderbent re-imagining of the Rosario + Vampire manga and anime series, so it will be loaded with male-fanservice (even though I'm male; strange, isn't it).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rosario + Vampire nor its characters, only their genderbent counterparts (except when noted); Rosario + Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and Shueisha. Also keep in mind that there are SPOILERS if you haven't read the manga; I recommend you read each chapter of Akihisa Ikeda's manga before reading each chapter of my fanfic.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Volume 1  
Vampires**

Tsuki looked on in terror as she saw Mako standing over Suzie's body; Suzie laid broken and brittled. Tsuki was terrified out of her mind. " _What's going on here?_ " she thought. " _That's Mako-san and yet...it's not him._ "

Just then, Mako slowly turned around to the terrified black-haired girl who continued to shiver in fear. Then Mako saw Tsuki holding his Rosario Cross. At that moment, Mako chuckled in a sinister tone...and Tsuki could tell that even his voice sounded different. As the vampire boy walked walk to her, Tsuki continued thinking, " _He's far different from the boy I met earlier down the road..._ "

* * *

 **(5 Hours Ago)**

A young girl sat alone on a bus, looking out the window. " _I can't believe I'm actually going to school,_ " she thought, " _especially since—_ "

"Hey, girl!" the female bus driver called out. "What's you name?"

"My name? Aono Tsuki."

Tsuki was a young girl with short black hair, silver hair clips, and light aqua colored eyes. Her uniform consisted of a long-sleeved green button-up shirt with white sleeves and that part on the button-holed side of her shirt. Underneath it was a typical white shirt with another collar. Her skirt was a brown-pladed color with some white lines. Finally, she wore dark-blue socks and black dress shoes. (Basically, just remember the uniforms that the girls wore in the anime.)

"So you decided to enroll in Yōkai Academy this year, eh?" asked the bus driver.

"Well," said Tsuki, "'enroll' isn't really the word I would use to described it..."

* * *

 **(Flashback; 1 Day Ago)**

 _Tsuki woke up early in the morning. As she got up, she let out a big sigh._

 _Yesterday, Tsuki had failed her entrance exam for high school, so she unable to enroll in high school this year. She got out of bed, got dressed, and headed downstairs, only to be greeted by his smiling and extremely excited parents who startled her._

 _"Uh, why are you both so excited?" Tsuki asked._

 _"GUESS WHAT!" cried her excited mother. "You won't have to repeat middle school after all!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"BEHOLD!" her even more excited father cried as he held up a yellow envelope with the words "Yōkai Academy" on the cover._

 _"Yōkai Academy?" asked the black-haired girl._

 _"That's right! And you wont believe how I found it..."_

* * *

 **(Flashback;** **Last Night—I promise that this is as far back as I'll go)**

 _Mr. Aono walking home from work. As he turned the corner to his street, he noticed a weird-looking nun walking down the street. Just then, Mr. Aono saw a yellow envelope fall out of her skirt._

 _"Uh, excuse me," Mr. Aono called out, "you dropped your—"_

 _But then he at the cover which read "Yōkai Academy" on the cover. Curious, he opened the envelope and saw a flier advertising the school. Intrigued he kept the envelope for himself and slipped away back home._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 _"And that, my dear, is how you became able to enter high school!" concluded Mr. Aono. "It was that difficult either. All I had to do was call the number on the flier and 'BOOM!' YOU'RE IN!"_

 _"WAIT A SECOND! You got this from some stranger off the street?!" shouted Tsuki. "There's no way in hell I'm going to this school! I haven't even HEARD of Yōkai Academy!"_

 _"Oh yes, you are! And you did NOW!" cheered her mother._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"You should be know some things," said the bus driver, snapping Tsuki back to reality. "Yōkai Academy is a very...very...VERY terrifying school!"

"W-What?!" Tsuki gave a terrifying anime-like face. Just then, her cell phone rang, so she answered it and said, "Hello?"

" _Hey, Tsu-chan!_ " said the recipient on the other end of the line.

"Oh, Kyō-kun! What's up?"

" _I heard from your mom that you were going_ _to_ _Yōkai Academy, right?_ "

"Yeah."

" _You know, I did some research on that school and it turns out that_ _Yōkai Academy is a_ _—_ "

But just as the bus entered a tunnel, Tsuki got disconnected from Kyō. " _Huh? Weird,_ " Tsuki thought. She looked at her phone and saw that all four connection bars were gone. All of a sudden, the tunnel got completely dark; no lights were even in the bus.

"Uh, do you know where you're going?" asked the terrified teenager.

"Don't worry," said the bus driver. "I can see in the dark believe it or not." But Tsuki didn't believe her. Just then, they noticed a light and as they got closer to the light, they exited the tunnel and the bus came to a complete stop.

"Here we are," the bus driver said as she opened the door. gaining her luggage, backpack, and briefcase, Tsuki stepped off and became terrified by her surroundings; she was greeted by a pumpkin-faced scarecrow who wore the sign "Yōkai Private Academy", the ground was completely dirt, the lake was red like blood, the trees had no leaves on them, and crows sat atop the tree branches.

"Good luck," the bus driver whispered as she closed the door and drove away.

"HEY! WAIT!" Tsuki cried out. But the bus was gone, leaving the scared black-haired girl alone.

Tsuki looked out over the horizon and saw a ginormous building. "That must be the place," she whispered to herself. Just then, a lightning bolt cracked out right behind it, sending shivers down the little girl's spine. " _What is that? A school? Or a haunted house?_ " With a big gulp, Tsuki made his way down the path to her new school—if she could even call it that. The path led him into a dark forest, where the only sound she could hear were those of owls. Just then, crows flew by, knocking the black-haired girl off her feet. As she got back up, she began hearing a weird noise. Not wanting to know what is it, she kept walking. But then she started moving faster. " _What's that sound?_ " And faster. " _It's coming closer!_ " And faster. " _It's getting louder!_ " Finally, she broke into a run. She managed to run very fast since she was very athletic in her earlier school days. But regardless, the sound kept getting louder. Tsuki looked back yet saw nothing. " _Who the hell's followi_ —"

*CRASH* *BANG* *THUD*

Tsuki suddenly crashed into something and fell to the ground. As she opened her eyes, she heard the creepy sound getting ever more closer to the point where she finally screams, "WHO'S THERE?!"

Finally, the thing came out from above the trees and said, "Just me, a bat! WHEE!"

It was a brown anime-like bat with pink lips flying over Tsuki. Tsuki sighed in relief. Just then she saw a pink bicycle that looked like it was ruined. " _Uh oh. I must've hit somebody._ " She desperately looked around for the owner of the bike, hoping s/he was okay.

*GRAB*

Suddenly, she felt something hard on her chest; particularly, in her cleavage. Terror once again consumed; not from fear, though, from embarrassment. She looked down and someone lying face down on top of her and in-between her breasts...and one of their hands on her breast.

"...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Get off of me!" Embarrassed, Tsuki pushed that person off of her and held her chest while blushing madly.

"OW!" The bicycle rider sat up after being pushed off. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't hurt you, did I?" He looked up at Tsuki and Tsuki got a glimpse of the boy she crashed into: The boy had neck-length pink hair and green eyes. (Pretty weird for a boy to have pink hair, isn't it?) Under his green long-sleeve shirt, he wore a red tie and had brown pants. (Think of the uniforms the boys wore in the anime.) And to top it off, he had some of choker around his neck with a Rosario Cross chained to it.

" _He's-He's cute!_ " thought Tsuki.

"Oh my god!" cried the boy. "Your cheek is bleeding!"

Tsuki put a hand up to his cheek and felt a small cut, confirming what the boy said. The boy took out a handkerchief and crawed up to Tsuki. "Let me get that for you," he said.

But as he held up the handkerchief, he started hesitating and slowing down. "Come on, man," he whispered to himself. "You can do this. It's just blood." Soon the boy began breathing like having a panic attack.

"Are you okay?" asked Tsuki.

"I'M FINE! I'M FINE!" The boy finally dabbed the handkerchief on Tsuki in blazing fast speed. Once he took it off, he couldn't help but stare at the bloodstain in an intriguing fashion.

" _What is up with this guy?_ " thought Tsuki.

Just then, the boy held the handkerchief up to his nose and began sniffing it. " _What the...? Is he sniffing my blood?_ " thought the black-haired girl.

A perverted smile loomed onto the pink-haired boy's face. "It...smells...so...good!"

"Smells?!" exclaimed Tsuki. "*SNIFF* *SNIFF* *SNIFF* _Heh! He doesn't smell so bad himself._ "

"I'm so sorry, ma'am," said the boy in a lustful tone. "I can't help myself when it comes to blood..."

*BITE*"

The boy suddenly bit Tsuki without any warning. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuki screamed as she pushed the boy away. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU JUST BIT ME AND...YOU DRANK MY BLOOD!" (Yes, Tsuki also felt her blood being sucked out.)

"I-I-I'M SORRY!" cried the boy. "I-I can explain!"

"FORGET IT! YOU WEIRDO!" Tsuki roared as she grabbed her belongings and ran off as fast as her legs could carry her.

"WAIT!" cried the boy. "You don't understand! I'm a—"

But Tsuki was far out of sight to see or hear him.

" _Dammit! I can't believe I did that!_ " the boy thought as he got up and picked up his bike. " _Hope I'll get to see her again._ "

* * *

Tsuki continued running, thinking, " _I can't believe someone would bite me without any warning! Although...it didn't really hurt. And he was still kinda cute._ "

* * *

Later that day, Tsuki finally arrived at Yōkai Academy a few minutes and, after the entrance ceremony, sat in her homeroom.

"Good morning, everyone. And welcome to Yōkai Academy," politely greeted the homeroom teacher who had sandy blond hair shaped like a cat. "My name is Nekonome Shinji."

" _Heh!_ " thought Tsuki with a smile. " _It's nice to know that the teacher and students sound very nice. Maybe this place won't be so bad after all._ "

"Now for those who don't know, Yōkai Academy is a specially designed school for monster."

" _Aw. A school for monster. That sounds_ _s—Wait! WHAT?!_ " Tsuki joyful face turned to terror.

"As many of you know, the outside world is primarily controlled by humans," continued Mr. Nekonome. "So in order to continue living, you must learn to coexist with humans. And to do that, you must follow some important rules in this school; #1: Remain in human you human forms at all cost...unless in a certain situation. #2: Never reveal your monster form to anyone. Okay?"

" _A SCHOOL FOR MONSTERS?!_ " thought the terrified human girl. Just then, she remembered what the bus driver said earlier:

* * *

 _"Yōkai Academy is a very...very...VERY terrifying school!"_

* * *

" _She wasn't joking!_ "

"Why should we coexist with lame humans," asked a brown-haired female students seated to Tsuki's right, "why we can just eat them and rule the world for ourselves?"

" _Eat humans?!_ " Tsuki began giving a panicking expression.

"I'm afraid that's not possible since everyone in this school, staff and student, are all monsters," explained Mr. Nekonome. "You see, Yōkai Academy is within a magical barrier, preventing humans from entering. But if a human did come to out world and know of our existence, then s/he is to be killed immediately."

" _ARE YOU SAYING THAT IF THEY FIGURE OUT THAT I'M A HUMAN THEN I'LL BE KILLED?!_ " Tsuki eyes started swirling.

"Oh, yeah?" asked the brown-haired female student. "Well I keep smelling something that smells like a human in this school!"

Tsuki's mouth hung wide open.

"I'd love to bite his or her head off," continued the brown-haired female student.

" _'Bite'?_ " Suddenly, Tsuki remembered something as his face turned red. " _Wait a second! That boy...that boy who bit me...he bit me...because he's a...a...A..._ "

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Sorry I'm late!" said the boy at the door. "I got lost after the entrance ceremony."

"Oh, no problem," said Mr. Nekonome. "Just take your seat."

And so the boy stepped in and as soon as the girls (except the still panicking Tsuki) saw him, there was plenty of whispering:

"Oh my god! He's so hot!"

"I think I'm in love!

"Look at him!"

"I gotta get him to go out with me!"

The boy walked over to her seat, which was right behind Tsuki. As he passed her, though, he stopped dead in his tracks as he smelled something very familiar. He turned to his left and, at the same time, Tsuki turned her head to the right. Tsuki looked up and immediately recognized the boy; it was the pink-haired boy who bit her earlier today. At that moment, terror gripped her again.

The pink-haired boy was astonished at seeing Tsuki again. So much so that he became excited and hugged her, screaming, "OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU! AND YOU'RE IN THE SAME CLASS AS ME! I'M SO HAPPY!"

But poor Tsuki screamed in shock and terror as all the other girls started got shocked and jealous.

And this, my friends, marks the beginning of Tsuki Aono's new life in a school of monsters.

* * *

Later that day, Tsuki was walking down the hallway with the pink-haired boy walking right next to her and holding her arm in joy.

" _I must be dreaming!_ " thought the terrified human girl. " _My parents enrolled in a school for MONSTERS! They cannot be that stupid! This has to be a dream!_ " And to top it off, many of girls were glaring at her in a murderous rage, most likely because they were in love with the pink-haired boy and jealous that he was hanging with her.

"Oh, I totally forgot to introduce myself!" gasped the pink-haired boy. "I'm Akashiya Mako. What's your name?"

"A-A-Aono T-Tsuki."

"I'm terribly sorry about earlier when I bit you," Mako whispered in a quieter tone so that one no one would figure out his monster form.

"I-It's fine!"

"You wanna be friends?"

"Friends! I do—"

*BUMP*

Tsuki and Mako, the pink-haired boy, bumped into someone. It was an older looking and more busty brown-haired female student (the one who brought up eating humans in homeroom).

"Akashiya Mako, right?" the girl asked Mako. "Salutations. I'm Komiya Suzie." She suddenly pushed Tsuki away from Mako.

"Tsuki-san!" Mako gasped. He tried to rush to her, but Suzie grabbed his arm. "You're not hanging out with some shitty bitch like her now, are you? When you could be with a more beautiful and more endowed lady like me?"

But Mako pulled his arm away, releasing himself from Suzie's grip. "No thank you," he said. "I like hanging out with ladies who are nice." He rushed over to Tsuki to help her up and they ran off together, leaving Suzie behind to shake her fists in anger. "Just you wait," Suzie hissed. "I'm make you mine!"

* * *

"Are you okay, Tsuki?" Mako asked after he and Tsuki got as far away from Suzie as they possibly could.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Mako-san," said Tsuki. "You know, I'm kinda surprised that someone so handsome as you would be attracted to some lame girl like me."

"Don't say that! You're not lame!" thundered Mako. "And...your blood," he continued in a more slow pace, "it smells so good." He then grabbed Tsuki again. "I can't help myself! Because I'm a vampire!"

*BITE*

Mako began sucking Tsuki's blood again. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuki pushed Mako back. "WHAT THE HELL AM I?! YOUR LUNCH?! YOU CAN'T JUST SUCK MY BLOOD LIKE THAT!"

"But you taste so good," said Mako in a cheery-friendly voice. "And," he continued at a slower pace, "I never really sucked anyone's blood before." He began blushing. "It's so...so...embarrassing." He gave Tsuki a soft push; however, it was apparently strong enough to send Tsuki flying into a wall and cracking it. " _Damn, Mako-san is really strong!_ " thought Tsuki.

Just then, Mako realized something. "Oh shit! I totally forgot that we're not supposed to reveal our monster forms to each other. Sorry about that. Come on! Let's go check out some other places." He took Tsuki's hand and dragged her along as swirls appeared in Tsuki's eyes. " _How could my dumb parents do this to me?_ " thought the nervous human girl.

"Hey, Tsuki, can I ask you something?" said Mako. "What do you think of vampires? Do you hate them?"

"Hate vampires? Uh, no! Of course not! H-Honestly, I wouldn't hate you if were really a serial killer in disguise."

"HOORAY!" He childishly embraced the terrified human girl again.

* * *

Mako and Tsuki continued exploring the school campus until they eventually arrived at a building standing behind some gravestones. "So, this is the dormitory where we stay," said Mako.

" _D-D-D-D-Dormitory!_ " Tsuki began getting wabbly. " _He's joking! Right?_ "

Mako suddenly began noticing Tsuki acting strange and cheerful tone turned to concern. "Hey, Tsuki, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh—Oh, I fine, Mako-san!" said Tsuki frantically.

"Don't lie to me!" Mako said in a demanding tone. "You're acting like you've never seen a monster before in your life. Have you?"

Tsuki hesitated as she didn't know how to respond. "...No...I haven't," confessed the ashamed human girl. "In fact, I've never seen or heard of vampires who was nice before. In the movies and stories I've heard of, vampires are usually shown as violent monsters who either kill or enslave people by sucking their blood. And they have weird accents as well. And they're nothing but evil."

Mako was shocked at what he heard: " _Vampires killing or enslaving people? Weird accents? Evil?_ "

"Well, now that you mention it," the vampire boy whispered, "there is something I've actually been sort of hiding." He then pointed to the Rosario Cross attached to his choker. "This is my Rosario Cross. I've been wearing this since I was little. I haven't been able to do so, but if this was ever taken off, I would turn into my true form: a scary and terrifying vampire with no pity or remorse for anyone. The Rosario Cross was created to seal my powers away because vampires are the most hated out of all the monsters, and my real form was said to be extremely uncontrollable."

" _Uncontrollable?_ " thought Tsuki. " _So, underneath Mako-san...is an evil_ _monster?_ "

"And yet, despite being human, I still can't control myself when it comes to your blood," Mako continued as he embraced the human girl, shocking the latter in the process. "Your blood...so sweet...so soft...so delicious...I can't stop myself...I MUST HAVE MORE!"

*BITE*

Once again, Tsuki felt her blood getting through Mako's vampire fangs. But just then, something flashed through her mind: the appearance of Mako turning into someone or someTHING completely different. Terrified, Tsuki pushed the vampire boy away and, holding her neck, fled in panic. All the while, Mako smacked himself on the forehead. "Dammit! I promised Mom I would control myself!"

* * *

Tsuki continued fleeing through the halls of Yōkai Academy. " _I don't understand this! How could I attend school for monsters? And already be friends with a...a vampire...who seems so nice, but is completely different!_ " She then noticed many students awkwardly looking at her. " _So everyone here...in this entire school...is a monster?! I've gotta get the hell out_ ta _—_ "

*BUMP*

Tsuki suddenly fell on her ass. "Sorry about that," she said as she got up.

But the person she bumped into grabbed her by the neck, pinned her against the lockers, and hissed, "No you're not! But you will be you don't get out of this dumbass school!"

Tsuki opened her and saw herself being choked by Suzie Komiya. "If I see you near my Mako-san again," Suzie whispered.

"Your Mako—"

Suzie suddenly punched at the lockers so hard that she left a hold in it right next to Tsuki's head. "My Mako-san! If you near him again...I'll drag your slutty ass as far from this campus as possible and kill you as slow as possible with my monster form," Suzie continued whispering into Tsuki's ear. She then released Tsuki from her grip and walked away, and as she did, licked her lips with her differently-shaped tongue.

* * *

Having already made her decision long before getting threatened by Suzie, Tsuki packed up her belonging and was now standing in-between the archway of Yōkai Academy's gate, giving the monster school one final stare. " _Good riddance,_ _Yōkai Academy._ " She then began making her way back to the bus stop so she could—

"Tsuki!"

Instantly recognizing the voice, Tsuki turned around and saw none other than a concerned..." _Mako-san!_ "

"What are you doing?" asked the concerned vampire boy. "Where are you going?"

Tsuki gave her vampire "boyfriend" a shocked and regretful look. She looked at the ground for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and saying, "I'm sorry, Moka-san. You seem like a really nice guy, but..."

"'But'?" whispered Mako. "Tsuki, if there's something wrong, you can tell me," Mako asked Tsuki. "D-Does it have anything to do with Suzie? With me sucking your blood all the time?"

"No!" said Tsuki quickly. "It's not Suzie! And it's not you? It's-It's this school...I don't think I wanna go here anymore."

"What?"

"I'd-I'd rather go to a human school."

"A HUMAN SCHOOL?!"

"Goodbye, Mako-san," Tsuki whispered right before turning around and—

"NO!" Mako furiously grabbed Tsuki's belongings. "Are you insane? You can't go to a human school! I HATE HUMANS! They're horrible people!"

"NO, THEY'RE NOT!" Tsuki screamed in anger. "How would you know if they're horrible?! You haven't even seen one! Have you, Mako-san?!"

"...…...Actually," Mako said softly, "I have."

Tsuki's angry face turned to shock and concern. "You have?"

"It was years ago," explained the pink-haired vampire boy sadly. "My Dad had recently passed away and my Mom forced me to attend to live in the human world until I graduated from middle school. Since the humans of the human school didn't believe in monsters, they saw me as a weirdo. I tried to make friends with some of them, but they refused, calling me an outcast, and saying the world would be better if I never went to school. They even spread rumors behind my back that I was really a monster. It wasn't until I graduated from middle school that I learned the truth from my Mom: she sent me to the human world to show me what humans were like. And...to tell you the truth, I never really had any friends. Aside from my parents, my entire family hated me because I was apparently so uncontrollable. Even my 3 brothers were always afraid and tried to hurt me every chance they had...especially my younger brother. So growing, without friends or family, was difficult...but then...then I met you...and you said you wouldn't hate for being a vampire. And for the first time in my life, I felt happy! Happy to find a friend! Someone who doesn't see me as a monster." Tears began rolling down his eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" Tsuki asked in a harsh tone. "What if you learned that I turned out to be one of those humans you hate so much? Could you still me as a friend?

Mako became shocked by what Tsuki said. "W-W-Why would you say that?"

"Because...Because I am human!" said Tsuki. "And the only reason I here is because my parents made a mistake!"

"WHAT?!" Mako gasped as took a few steps back. "You can't be! Humans couldn't get into this school!" Just then he remembered something. " _But that means..._ " He remembered the first time he sucked Tsuki's blood. " _...that time..._ " And the second time. " _...and THAT time..._ " And the third. " _...and THAT time..._ " Mako soon became more fear stricken that Tsuki was from the time she entered the monster world up to now. " _...oh god...I've been...drinking the blood of...a HUMAN?!_ " Mako took more steps back.

"Mako-san?" exclaimed Tsuki.

"G-G-G-Get away from me!" Mako continued stepping back in terror.

Mako showed a hurt face, but then she turned disgusted. "I knew it," she whispered. "You'd just treat the same way as any other human you hated!" Her voice began growing louder. "Well you know what? Fine! Like I'd wanna be friends with a blood-sucking MONSTER!" She stormed off and never looked back, leaving the vampire boy just standing there in shock and devastation. But as she did, tears of her own started falling.

But little did she, or Mako for that matter, know that from behind a dark figure was hiding behind a tree and eavesdropping on the fight between Tsuki and Mako. " _A human, eh? Well, there's only one thing to do about this!_ " The figure let out her ginormous tongue.

* * *

Tsuki finally arrived at the bus stop where she began her misadventure. But as she was panting, she began thinking of all the good times (if any) she had with Mako. " _Once I arrive home, I can go back to being a normal kid. My first day at this horrible school...is pretty much the worst day of my life...and yet...it almost felt like the BEST! I made friends with someone who looked hot...and liked me, even if was with a vampire who continuously sucked my bloo_ _d. And once I leave, I might never see Mako-san again._ "

*CRUNCH*

"Mako-san!" Tsuki turned around, but saw that it WASN'T Mako; it was Suzie. "I was watching the time," Suzie growled. "I'm actually very proud of you for heading my warnings. And so, I won't give you a slow and painful death."

"Y-You won't?" asked Tsuki.

"No," whispered Suzie; but then her grow began getting louder. "I'll make your death..." Soon, her muscles began growing bigger. "...quick..." As sell as her height. "...and painless!"

Tsuki became more terrified than ever before.

* * *

Moka was standing on the Yōkai Academy rooftop and holding his hands over his mouth; still in trauma over her experience with Tsuki. " _I just can't believe it! All this time...I've was drinking blood out of an actual human! She was a HUMAN! But even so, she was the first friend a ever made...and her blood! Oh, it tasted so good! I don't know_ _if—_ "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mako suddenly came back to his senses as he heard a blood-curdling screaming coming from the wood.

* * *

Tsuki backed away in terror as she saw Suzie in her monster form: a monstrel. "What's wrong?" roared Suzie. "We're so far away from school grounds, so it's perfectly okay to reveal your monster form! "Besides, you've stayed on campus the entire time in your true form: A HUMAN!"

She stuck out her tongue extremely long tongue and wrapped it around Tsuki's neck, choking her. Tsuki tried to break free, but the monstrel's tongue was just too strong. "And like I said," growled Suzie, "I'd love to bite the head off of a human if I ever saw one!"

"TSUKI-SAN!" Suddenly, came out from the forest, panting from exhaustion.

"MOKA-SAN!" choked Tsuki.

But then, Mako got a glimpse of the monstrel. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Mako screamed.

"Mako-san! RUN!" cried the choking Tsuki. "It's Suzie-san!"

" _Suzie-san! So that's what Suzie looks like as a monster!_ "

"GRRRR, SHUT UP, YOU WEAK BITCH!" Suzie threw Mako at the Yōkai Academy sign, causing Tsuki to barf out some blood as she landed on the ground.

"TSUKI-SAN!" Mako rushed over to the bruised human girl and held her in him arms. Tsuki painfully opened her eyes, seeing Mako bursting in agonizing tears. "I'm so sorry, Tsuki-san!" Mako croaked. "This is all my fault. I just always thought that the differences between humans and monsters was too much. I'm a vampire, a monster who sucks blood and hates humans. But the truth is...my whole life...all I wanted was a friend...human or not...and I thought it was impossible...until I met you, Tsuki-san! I...I love you!"

Tsuki's eyes widened as she felt some semblance of joy and courage in her heart. There's something I've been wanting you, Mako-san. I...I love you too. Even if you're a vampire." She unconsciously raised her hand and placed it on Mako's shoulder. "In fact...I think I'd like you more...if I saw your true self."

Mako's heart became filled with joy after hearing Tsuki's agonizing words. Unfortunately, this began pissing Suzie off. "Enough of this bullshit!" Suzie roared as she charged at the two teenagers.

*CHING*

Suzie kicked Tsuki in the face, sending her flying. Seeing Tsuki getting knocked back, Mako reached out to clutch his Rosario Cross...but grabbed nothing except the end of the chain attached to his choker. "MY-MY ROSARIO CROSS!" He looked over to the bruised Tsuki and saw his Rosario Cross unconsciously clutched in her hand.

" _Did she just take it off?!_ " Mako thought. " _I couldn't do so myself!_ "

"Now that's she's out of the way," Suzie growled as she reached of Mako, "you're—"

*THUMP*

"GAH!" Mako suddenly grabbed his heart in pain, causing Suzie to pause and step back a few step. Mako got up, clutching his heart.

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

"GAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mako's screamed became more longer and more louder and more painful. "WH-WHAT'S HAPPENIMNG TO ME! GAAHHHH! GAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A bright pink light flashed from Mako's body. The murky blue sky then became as red as the blood-colored water from over the cliffs. Bats came out of nowhere and encircled the pink-haired vampire boy as continued screaming in agony and clutching his heart. More and more bats arrived gathered around Mako until neither Suzie nor the barely conscious Tsuki could see any part of her. They could, however, still hear him crying until the bats started screeching and drowning out Mako's agony. Then the screeching finally stopped and the bats disbanded.

Suzie and Tsuki suddenly got a glimpse at what was inside: it was Mako (with his eyes closed, and yet...it wasn't. Mako's hair became silver and he looked like he had more muscles within his body; in fact, he could be just as buffed as Arnold Schwarzenegger was at Mako's age.

"M-M-Mako-san?" Tsuki didn't understand what was going on, but then she felt something in her hand, she looked down and saw Mako's Rosario Cross in her hand; the cross also looked different as the red jewel in the middle had some sort of serpent eye in it. Then Tsuki remembered...

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Well, now that you mention it," the vampire boy whispered, "there is something I've actually been sort of hiding." He then pointed to the Rosario Cross attached to his choker. "This is my Rosario Cross. I've been wearing this since I was little. I haven't been able to do so, but if this was ever taken off, I would turn into my true form: a scary and terrifying vampire with no pity or remorse for anyone. The Rosario Cross was created to seal my powers away because vampires are the most hated out of all the monsters, and my real form was said to be extremely uncontrollable."_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

" _So this is what Mako is really like? As a vampire?_ " thought Tsuki.

Suzie, on the hand, had now become scared, especially when Mako opened his eyes, now colored blood-red with serpent like slits for pupils. (Suzie also noticed that Mako's vampire fangs grew longer.) "It-It can't be!" she terrifyingly whispered. "That hair! Those eyes! The aura! He's a Shinso Vampire! But I thought they were myths!"

"Are you the reason why I just awoke from my long peaceful sleep?" Mako asked Suzie in a lower, more-sinister voice.

Suzie began trembling more as the predator had become the prey. " _Why am I hesitating?_ " she thought nervously. " _Come on, lady!_ "

Mako cracked his left knuckle with his right hand.

" _Pull it together!_ "

Mako cracked his right knuckles with his left knuckles.

" _If I took down a Shinso Vampire..._ "

Mako stretched his legs out.

" _...I could be stronger than the entire goddamn school!_ "

Mako stretched his arms out.

" _And then no one would dare to defy me!_ "

Mako covered his mouth with his hand as he let out a long yawn.

" _Now! While he's distracted!_ " Suzie lunged at the silver-haired vampire and attempted to strike him with down. But Mako wasn't distracted for long; he grabbed Suzie's claw, and while Suzie's hands were larger, Mako clutched it so hard with his smaller hand that Suzie was screaming in pain. Mako forced the monstrel girl down onto her knees, giving her an ice-cold glare and frightened her to the core.

"STOP!" Suzie pleaded. "LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

"Know you're place, bitch!" hissed Mako in a heartless tone.

*BAM*

Mako preform a flip kick, sending Suzie flying into the air. Mako then landed on the ground with his right knee and right palm touching the dirt. After about 10 seconds, a terrifying could be heard.

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*THUD*

Suzie's back violently collided with the ground, and despite one kick it the face, she completely bruised yet still living...barely, with her tongue laying out of her mouth. "...Y-Yes, Mako-san!" Suzie uttered before finally losing consciousness.

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

(with rainfalls of tears in her eyes)  
SO QUICK! WHEE!

* * *

Tsuki looked on in terror as she saw Mako standing over Suzie's body; Suzie laid broken and brittled. Tsuki was terrified out of her mind. " _What's going on here?_ " she thought. " _That's Mako-san and yet...it's not him._ "

Just then, Mako slowly turned around to the terrified black-haired girl who continued to shiver in fear. Then Mako saw Tsuki holding his Rosario Cross. At that moment, Mako chuckled in a sinister tone...and Tsuki could tell that even his voice sounded different. As the vampire boy walked walk to her, Tsuki continued thinking, " _He's far different from the boy I met earlier down the road..._ "

She tried getting up as Mako got closer to her. " _I-Is this really the real Mako-san?_ " Just then, she lost consciousness once again, and she fell over with her face landing on Moka's muscular chest, surprising the vampire boy as he caught her. As she drifted off into an unconscious sleep, the last she thought about was, " _That scent...it's still the same...as...that...boy..._ "

Her body limping, Tsuki lost her clutch on the Rosario Cross, but Mako managed to catch it just as it left Tsuki grip. " _So_ ," he thought as he gave a sinister smile and let out a silent yet evil laugh, " _you must be the one..._ "

* * *

Tsuki started regaining consciousness. He saw Mako looking over her in concern.

"Tsuki-san! Are you alright?!" Mako cried.

Suddenly, Tsuki bolted straight up.

"Tsuki-san?!"

Tsuki turned her head to Mako and saw that he had pink hair once again. " _Was I dreaming? Oh, that's right! The bus!_ "

"Where's the bus?!" the female human asked.

"Oh, the bus doesn't come for another month," said Mako.

"WHAT?!"

Mako gave him the bus station schedule.

"A-A-Are you telling me the schedule is based on months?!" Tsuki frantically asked.

"Yep! It only comes once a month. Sorry."

Wavy lines appeared above Tsuki's head as she realized she was stuck in the monster world for another month.

"Oh, your cheek is bleeding!" Mako cried.

Confused, Tsuki raised her arm to touch where her cut was, but Mako stopped her. "No, let me," said the pink-haired vampire sternly. He pulled out his handkerchief to wipe the blood off.

All the while, Tsuki blushed a bit as she learned that not all monsters, real or imaginary, are necessarily evil. Monsters like Mako Akashiya, all long as her Rosario Cross was attached to his choker, could be very nice. And who knows, maybe she'll meet more nice monsters.

*SNIFF* *SNIFF*

All of a sudden, Mako started smelling something. "I-I-I'm sorry, Tsuki-san," said Mako sadly, "but..."

"'But' what, Mako-san?"

"...…..….your blood..."

*BITE*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

And so, our first chapter of Tsuki Aono life in a school of monsters, comes to a close. But you better prepare yourselves, because there's going to be more where that came from as the series goes on.

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Kasumi Aono: Haruhi Nanao (Japanese** **); Michelle Ruff** **(English)**

 **Kōji Aono: Daisuke Kishio (Japanese); Anthony Bowling (English)**

 **Kōmura Nazo: Atsuko Tanaka (Japanese); Alison Viktorin (English)**

 **Natsuki: Megumi Ogata (Japanese); Cynthia Cranz (English)**

 **(Outer) Mako Akashiya: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese); Vic Mignogna (English)**

 **Shinji Nekonome: Akio Otsuka (Japanese); Aaron Roberts (English)**

 **Suzie Komiya: Eri Kitamura (Japanese); Carli Mosier (English)**

 **Tsuki Aono: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese); Brittney Karbowski (English)**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry for taking longer than the Freezing (Seitenkan) chapters. Speaking of Freezing (Seitenkan), I plan to return to that after finshing Volume 1 of Rosario + Vampire (Seitenkan).**

 **You should know that for Tsuki Aono's appearance, just imagine Tsukune's cousin, Kyōko, in Tsukune's place.**

 **You might've also noticed a "?" next to some characters; that's because I haven't determined their voice actors. But if you have and recommendations, don't be afraid to recommend them. By the way, Kōji Aono was dubbed by Scott Freeman, but since Freeman's child-porn charges and 3-year sentence in prison, he is no longer active and can't return to dub Kōji. On top of that, Kōji's Japanese voice actor is completely unknown, so I made my own choice.**

 **And finally, let's talk about the characters that I do NOT own:**  
 ***Tsuki Aono's name comes from lord of the land and fire's "Reverse the Flow", another genderbent fanfic of Rosario + Vampire.**  
 ***While there is a character named Suzie in "Reverse the Flow", I'm not certain. however, if she is meant to be Saizo's counterpart or not.**  
 ***Kasumi and Kōji Aono retain their same positions as in the original manga and anime.**

 **Later**


	2. Kumaru of Black Dreams

**Just a quick heads-up, the main title of the series is "Rosario + Vampire (Seitenkan)" (there is a "+" in between "Rosario" and "Vampire"). It's only titled incorrectly due to technical restrictions. Also, this is where the REAL fanservice for the boys begins.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Waking up her futon, Tsuki turned off her alarm clock. Tsuki arose out of her futon and looked around her dorm room; the room of her new school, Yōkai Academy. She stretched out a big yawn and got up out of her futon, opening the door to her room so that—

"AHHH!" She fell on her ass as right in front of her was a human-looking girl with the head of a boar standing right out her door.

"Oh, sorry about that!" the boar said quickly. "Did I scare you?"

"Y-Your head!" exclaimed Tsuki.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I had trouble trying to sleep and I guess I turned into my monster form."

Tsuki looked around the hallways and then freaked out as she saw a lot of monster girls in the hallway.

"All the monsters here have problems staying in human forms while sleeping and it might take awhile to turn back into our human forms," continued the boar. "But you seem to be the only one that's still a human after sleeping."

If only the boar knew the irony that Tsuki Aono was the only human attending Yōkai Academy, a school made by monsters for monsters.

* * *

Tsuki left her and began heading to school. " _Until the bus arrives another month from now,_ " thought Tsuki, " _I'll have to try and not draw any attention about the truth to myself._ "

Behind her were 3 female monster students also heading to school. Just then, they looked back and that's when they saw a pink-haired boy right behind them.

"Look! There he is!

"The handsome Akashiya Mako-kun!"

"Quick! Get anything he might like out and present it to him!"

The 3 girls out things that boys would like and held them in front the vampire boy. "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME, MAKO-KUN!" they all cried.

Mako stopped at what he saw, became excited, and began running...past the girls...and right to Tsuki to embrace her, crying, "Good morning, Tsuki!"

"G-Good morning, Mako-san!" cried the surprised and overjoyed human girl.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

"WHY'S HE GOING WITH AONO TSUK?I!"

"Well, I've heard rumors that he fell for her after she saved him from getting beaten up by that bitch Komiya Suzie."

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Hey, the explanatory dialogue is my job. WHEE!

* * *

" _Where did they get the rumor that_ I _defeated Suzie-san!_ " thought Tsuki.

"Come on! Let's get to class!" Mako took Tsuki hand and pulled her off to school.

"Now he holding her hand!" cried one of the jealous girls while waterfalls of tears fell down her eyes. "I ENVY THEM!"

"ME TOO!"

"ME THREE!"

Little did the three girls know that someone was eavesdropping from behind a tree.

* * *

"So, Tsuki?" asked Mako as he and Tsuki walked along the path to Yōkai Academy.

"Yes, Mako-san?"

"How does it feel to be the only human at this school? You must be lonely since this school was for monsters. If you have any problems, you can just ask me."

Tsuki looked lovingly to Mako eyes as the pink-haired vampire boy did the same to black-haired human girl.

" _Mako-san,_ " thought Tsuki lovingly.

" _Tsuki,_ " thought Mako lovingly.

" _Mako-san,_ " thought Tsuki lovingly.

" _Tsuki,_ " thought Mako lovingly.

" _Mako-san,_ " thought Tsuki lovingly.

*GRUMBLE*

Mako heard his stomach grumbled, as did Tsuki. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Mako embarrassingly. "I forgot to have breakfast so..."

*BITE*

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE BREAKFAST, YOU CREEP!" Tsuki screamed and ran off holding her bitten neck right being bitten and sucked by Mako.

"S-Sorry!" Mako said. "It's just so addicting!" But Tsuki had already gotten away from Mako's sound range.

* * *

"Christ!" cried Tsuki after slowing down and catching her breath. "Does he really have to suck my blood every time we're together! I mean it's doesn't hurt that much, but still..." Her voice began getting quieter. "...it's like he's doing it just because he loves it. Man, if that was what the other Mako-san wanted..." Her voice grew louder again. "...THEN I'D PROBABLY BE DEAD BEFORE MY SECRET IS REVEALED!"

Thunder crackled behind her to symbolize her stress and fear.

*THUD*

"OW!"

Tsuki was brought out of her self-talking after hearing somebody cry in pain. " _Mako-san?_ " She turned around and saw a boy lying on the ground; and it wasn't Mako. This boy had aqua-colored hair and was wearing a leather jacket underneath his yellow t-shirt...and as he tried to stand up, tsuki saw his chest was big and full of abs since it managed to show through the t-shirt.

Tsuki quickly rushed to him to help him up, saying, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just tripped over something and hit my head," the aqua-colored replied as he held his forehead, which had a big scratch on it, in pain.

"Can I take you to the infirmary?"

"The infirmary? Nah, I'm fine. But thanks for the offer, Tsuki."

"Sure th—Hey, how do you know my name?"

"Your name?" asked the aqua-haired boy in confusion and hurt. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm in your homeroom."

"Oh, well that's—"

*SUEEZE*

Suddenly, Tsuki turned around and saw a hand squeezing her ass through her white panties; since her hands were holding the boy, she quickly deduced that the same boy was groping her ass. Embarrassed and enraged, she pushed the boy back and yelled, "What the hell are you doing, you pervert?!"

"What? You don't like it?"

"Look, I'm already dealing with one weirdo and I don't need—"

But then, the boy glared his glowing violet-colored eyes straight into Tsuki's and hissed, "I demand that you, Aono Tsuki, to ditch that shitty weirdo, Akashiya Mako, and start hanging out with me, Kurono Kumaru!"

Starting to feel uncomfortable, Tsuki's eyes turned angry and she held up her hand to slap Kumaru's face, but just then she felt dazed and paused for a seconds. Then she held her hand down and said, "Oh my, Kumaru-kun, your chest is so...big!" in a monotone hypnotic voice right before grabbing him from behind and running her hand through his yellow t-shirt to feel his curvy pecs. "HEY! No need to be so demanding! There's plenty more where that came from," chuckled Kumaru, the aqua-haired boy, in an almost evil tone. But Tsuki began laughing lecherously and wouldn't stop, even though her mind was thinking, " _What the hell is going on?! It's like I can't control myself! Did he do something to me?!_ "

"Tsuki?!"

Tsuki and Kumaru then saw Mako staring at what Tsuki was doing to Kumaru.

"Huh? Oh, look, Tsuki-chan! It's your boyfriend." said Kumaru in disgust.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked Tsuki. "Who is that guy you're with?"

"This is my new boyfriend, Kurono Kumaru-kun," said Tsuki's lips.

"W-What?!" asked Mako in shock..

"That's right, Mako-san. I'm done hanging out with a shitty weirdo. Especially one who only cares about drinking my blood without my permission. And it's too late to apologize."

Mako's eyes widened as he was shocked at what Tsuki had told him.

"What?!" Kumaru glared at Moka. "You mean you only hang with Tsuki-chan to drink her blood?"

"Her blood?" stammered Mako. "N-No! I—"

"Come on, Tsuki!" Kumaru rushed back to Tsuki and grabbed her hand so they could walk together.

"Good riddance, fang face!" said the human girl's lips.

" _Did she just say those things to me?!_ " thought the shocked vampire boy.

" _Did I just say those things to him?!_ " thought the shocked human girl.

* * *

"Among famous novelists who are cat lovers, Hyakken Uchida stands out the most," said Mr. Nekonome in class. "He was a pupil of Sōseki Natsume..."

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Nekonome-sensei has a specialized interest in cats featured in literature. WHEE!

* * *

Mako, who sat right behind Tsuki, had his eyes turned to Kumaru who was sitting right next to him.

" _How could I have said those horrible things to Mako-san?_ " thought Tsuki. " _It's like my body gained a mind of it's own...I'll make sure to apologize to him after class._ "

" _He's looking at me in jealousy_!" Kumaru thought as he grinned at Mako. " _After class, I'll make sure that Tsuki humiliates him more than anything else! Then I'll have Tsuki all to myself, like how he was going to been in the first chapter!_ "

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

First chapter of what? WHEE!

* * *

After class, Mako was in the hallway angrily drinking tomato juice from a can, no doubt angrily thinking about what Tsuki said to hear.

"So you're a vampire, arent'cha?"

Mako turned around and saw Kumaru standing right behind him.

"I just assumed that after Tsuki said something about you drinking his blood," continued Kumaru. "Isn't that right, Akashiya Mako-san? Oh, I'm sorry. I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kurono Kumaru; and I'm an incubus.

* * *

 **Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

 **Incubus**  
A monster of the night known since the middle ages.

The male version of a succubus, it appears in the dreams of sleeping women to seduce them.

* * *

"Incubus?" repeated Mako. "Wait! It's against school rules to reveal your monster form."

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" Kumaru snapped back. "I'm here to tell you something: STAY OUT OF THE WAY OF MY GRAND PLAN!"

"Grand Plan?"

"The Yōkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" explained the incubus. "To turn every single girl in this school into my own slave!" Showing his teen-sized abs, all the girls within the hallway stared at the incubus teen with pink hearts in their eyes and love in their hearts, which caused a big tear who fall down the back of the vampire boy's head. "BUT THEN YOU!" Kumaru screamed as he got straight up into Mako's face. "YOU had to come along to ruin it with your...your...your...WHATEVER it is that makes the girls love you more than me!"

Mako bent back nervously as a confused anime-like look spread across her face; he nervously said, "I-I-I never meant to steal anyone.

"BULLSHIT!" Kumaru screamed. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR...YOUR...YOUR...WHATEVER IT IS THAT MAKES THE GIRLS LOVE YOU MORE THAN ME!"

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Alright! I think a fight's about to breakout! WHEE!

* * *

"Mako-san!" Tsuki suddenly rushed up to Mako from behind.

"Tsuki?"

"Mako-san, I wanted to—"

"Ah, Tsuki-chan!" Kumaru suddenly ran up to embrace Tsuki. "I've waiting for—"

"I'm sorry, Kumaru-kun," Tsuki said as she pushed Mako away, "but I need to talk to—"

"Charm!" Kumaru's glowing eyes glared straight into Tsuki's eyes and the human girl fell under the incubus' spell once again.

"On second thought," whispered Tsuki's lips, "I've got nothing to say to you."

"Tsuki! Get away from him! NOW!" Mako cried. "He's dangerous!"

"No, he isn't," said Tsuki's lips.

"And by the way, Mako, Tsuki's actually smells really good; almost like a human," said Kumaru sadistically. Mako got shock at what Kumaru said. "I think the only reason you wanna be with is because you're in love with his blood, right?"

"You got it all wrong!" Mako protested. "I just—"

"You only want my blood?" said Tsuki's lips coldly. "You're horrible!"

Mako became shockingly hurt once again.

" _Oh no! It's happening again!_ " thought Tsuki's mind. " _My body's having a mind of its own!_ "

"Why don't go find some other freak to drink off of?" said his lips.

Mako couldn't take it anymore and fled in tears, while the incubus boy tauntingly waved goodbye with an evil smile as he became triumphant. "LATER, SUCKER!"

* * *

Kumaru and his hypnotized slave were now in the infirmary with Tsuki sitting on the bed, contemplating his forced cruelty onto Mako, while air-guitaring in victory. But then Kumaru stopped when he saw Tsuki looking down.

He grinned and then...

*SQUEEZE*

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He started groping Tsuki's b-cup boobs through her shirt from the back.

"HEY! STOP IT" cried Tsuki. "I don't like it when someone grabs my shirt, Kumaru-kun!"

Surprisingly, Kumaru stopped, much to Tsuki's relief and confusion. "Oh," the incubus boy whispered, "sorry, Tsuki-chan."

But, suddenly, he tackled Tsuki from behind and reached for her—

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Sorry, but we're starting to get into some scenes that aren't suitable for a t-rated fanfic. WHEE!

* * *

Mako sat outside on the steps of Yōkai Academy, remembering Tsuki's cruel "words".

" _I DON'T wanna just suck Tsuki's blood_!" Mako thought as he buried his hands in-between his legs and began weeping. " _Do I?_ "

" _Oh, suck it up, you little bitch!_ "

Mako got startled as he heard a voice coming from...

" _My Rosario Cross?!_ "

" _Don't you realize that Tsuki can't control herself?_ " said her Rosario Cross. " _She's under a 'charm' by that incubus!_ "

" _Is my Rosario Cross talking to me?!_ "

" _Do you even know what will happen if Tsuki gets KISSED by a incubus_?" said the voice from his Rosario Cross. " _She'll become his slave! FOREVER!_ "

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Mako jumped onto his feet as he heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the infirmary.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuki screamed as she tried to hide her exposed bra; she was lying on the infirmary bed with her shirt ripped off and Kumaru sitting on top of him.

"What's wrong, babe?" teased the incubus boy. "You said you didn't like people touching your shit, right?"

"BUT THIS IS EVEN WORSE!" cried the nervous human girl.

"RELAX!" Kumaru looked into Tsuki's eyes and the human once again fell under the incubus' control. "Now, move your hands," whispered Kumaru in a demand voice.

"Yes, my dear Kumaru!" Tsuki's arms moved on their own so that the incubus could get a glimpse at Tsuki's white bra.

" _STOP IT, YOU CREEP!_ " thought Tsuki mind. " _WHY CAN'T I STOP MYSELF? WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME?!_ "

Surprisingly, though, Kumaru didn't Tsuki's boob...yet.

"Pucker up, Tsuki-chan," Kumaru whispered as well.

As Tsuki's lips prepared for a kiss, Kumaru did the same to his lips as he slowly moved his head down onto the human boy, ready to claim his first—

*BAM*

Mako suddenly burst through the infirmary door and knocked Kumaru off Tsuki, sparing the human girl rom Kumaru's enslavement attempt.

*THUD*

Kumaru landed on the infirmary floor.

"Kumaru-kun!" Tsuki's body tried to help Kumaru, but was stopped by Mako.

"TSUKI!" Mako cried.

"Ugh, you again!" said Tsuki's lips in disgust.

"TSUKI! Snap out of it! You're under Kumaru's mind control!"

"Go away!"

"I know you're in there! YOU'VE GOTTA FIGHT IT" Mako began teraing up in desperation to save her human friend.

"You only me want me for my blood!"

"NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! I LOVE YOU!" As Mako continued crying, Tsuki's mind was thinking, " _She's right I gotta break free!_ "

Suddenly, Kuramu knocked Mako off of Tsuki and jumped back onto her. "You can't stop me, punk! Tsuki belongs to—"

*SLAP*

Kumaru was suddenly slapped across the face, he turned to see who it was and became shocked when he learned it was from Tsuki, his prey, screaming, "GO TO HELL, PERVERT!"

"...You like him more than me?" whispered the shocked and hurt incubus. "After everything I did for you? Tried to make you a woman?" His voice getting louder and louder, Kumaru's nails began growing longer and black wings emerged from his back. "No, YOU go to hell!" Enraged, Kumaru prepared to kill Tsuki when Mako intervened and pushed him through the window. "Tsuki, are you alright?" He asked as he turned to Tsuki.

"Yeah, thanks," said his terrified human friend as he covered up her exposed bra.

"Quick! Take my jacket!" Mako unbuttoned his jacket and placed it on Tsuki's back to help cover her modesty. "Kumaru's an incubus! He can enslave men by looking into their eyes."

"So THAT'S what made me say those mean thing to—"

*WHIP*

Kumaru's tail suddenly latched itself onto Tsuki's throat; Kumaru began to fly away with Tsuki as his prisoner. Mako quickly grabbed onto Tsuki and got lifted into the air as well. The weight of Tsuki and Mako was so much Kumaru's tail lost its grip and released them, sending them falling into the forest.

*THUD*

"OW!"

"OOF!"

They both landed on their asses.

"Are you alright, Tsuki?" Mako asked as he got up.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fine, I'll kill you both!" Kumaru laughed. He flew down at Tsuki and Mako, but Mako pushed Tsuki out of the way, while Kumaru ended up slicing some trees, which were cut...

"Like a knife through butter," gasped Tsuki.

Kumaru hovered above them once again, preparing for a another strike. When she looked up at Kumaru preparing for the fatal blow, Tsuki stressed out while trying to figure out a way to survive. Then she saw Mako's Rosario Cross and that's when it she remembered yesterday. " _I wonder..._ " She grabbed Mako's Rosario Cross

"Tsuki! What are you doing?!" cried Mako.

"JUST TRUST ME!" Tsuki desperately yanked at the Rosario Cross, hoping to take it off and unleashed Mako's REAL self, but to no avail. In even more desperation, Tsuki pushed her free hand on Mako's chest (causing Mako to blush as he felt his pecs getting touched); yet, the Rosario Cross still wouldn't come off. "CPME ON, PSYCHO MAKO-SAN!" Tsuki muttered in a annoying tone through her teeth. "WE COULD USE YOUR HELP RIGHT ABOUT NOW!"

"Looks like I was right!" cried Kumaru from above. He swooped onto Tsuki and Mako to kill them. "You're just protecting her for her blood!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Mako cried back as she tried to shield Tsuki with his body. "I'M NOT DOING IT FOR HIS BLOOD! I'M DOING IT BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND; MY FIRST FRIEND I EVER HAD!"

Tsuki's eyes widened at Mako's words and attempt to protect her.

"BULLSHIT!" screamed the angry incubus. "TSUKI-CHAN IS NO FRIEND! ONLY YOUR GODDAMN SLAVE! THAT'S WHAT WOMEN ARE FOR! NOTHING BUT A GODDAMN BURDEN!"

Tears filled up in Tsuki's eyes and she screamed, "NO! I AM NOT A BURDEN TO ANYONE!"

*CHING*

Tsuki violently pushed Mako out of way so she would take the hit instead of him...and Mako's Rosario Cross got ripped off once again, much to Mako's shock.

*THUMP*

"GAH!"

Mako held his heart in pain. " _Oh no! It happening again!_ "

The bright pink light shined out of Mako's body, blinding the incubus boy and catching him off guard. "ARGH! What going on?!" Kumaru gasped.

"GAAHHHH! GAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mako screamed in agony.

The sky turned blood red once again and bats flew in to encircle Mako once again. They screeched as loud as possible until they disbanded, revealing Mako's true form once again.

When Tsuki saw what happened, she looked down Mako's Rosario Cross and pondered, " _So it only comes off when he's in danger?_ "

"No way!" Kumaru gasped to himself as he hovered n the air. "His hair! His eyes! HE'S A SHINSO VAMPIRE?! BUT I THOUGHT THEY WERE URBAN LEGENDS!"

"Heh, you thought wrong, you pathetic incubus!" chuckled the silver-haired vampire boy.

"Don't bullshit me!" cried Kumaru. "I'll never lose to the likes of you! It's my mission to ensure the safety of my race!

"Mission?" asked the confused human girl. "WHAT mission?"

"The same of EVERY Incubus! We seek out our destined partner by enslaving women! If I don't find my 'Destined One', my entire race will go extinct!" And you, Akashiya Mako! I will not let get in my way!"

"So THAT'S you tried to take Tsuki away from me?" asked Mako angrily. "How pathetic!"

Enraged, Kumaru snapped and charged at Mako with he had.

"MAKO-SAN! LOOK OUT!" cried Tsuki.

Mako leapt high into the air, jumping over Kumaru who little time to react as Mako quickly grabbed Kumaru's tail and violently tugged it, weakening the incubus who cried out in pain. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE, BITCH!" Mako screamed.

*BAM*

Mako gave Kumaru a violent kick in the face, sending the incubus crashing through a bunch of trees until he finally hit the biggest one. Upon impact, his got injured; he barfed out some blood, and he collapsed face down onto the ground. As he tried to get back up, he painfully croaked, "Yes, M-Mako-san!"

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

This chapter's climactic battle took 234 words across 12 paragraphs! WHEE!

* * *

Kumaru looked up and saw Mako standing him and giving cold murderous stare by cracking his finger bones.

"N-N-NO! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!" begged Kumaru frantically.

"Oh, I'm not gonna KILL you...oh no..." hissed the violent vampire boy with an evil grin. "I'm just going..." He grabbed Kumaru's wings with one hand. "...TO RIP OFF YOUR WINGS..." His tail in the other. "...AND YOU TAIL..." He placed in foot on Kumaru's back. "...JUST SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GO UP AGAINST SOMEONE LIKE ME!" And Mako violently tugged on Kumaru's wings and tail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP!" cried the terrified incubus as painful tears fell down his eyes. "NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'M BEGGING YOU! MAKO-SAN!"

But Mako coldly ignored Kumaru's pleas and—

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" cried Tsuki.

*SLAP*

She slapped Mako's face, knocking his off the injured incubus. Mako became shocked and outraged as he looked and saw that Tsuki was the one who snapped him.

"Can't you see Kumaru-kun had enough?!" Tsuki yelled.

"'Had enough'?!" Mako yelled back at Tsuki as he stood up, pointing at the beaten incubus. "Not only that incubus bastard try to kill you, but earlier, he brainwashed you tried to RAPE you as well...all so he could keep his pathetic race from going extinct!"

"Even so, just look at him now!" Tsuki and Mako looked down at the beaten incubus, who was shocked to see Tsuki defending him from the violent shinso vampire. "I know he doesn't look or act like one, but I'm sure that deep down inside, he's a good kid. And I won't let you hurt him any longer because...…...because he's my friend! Just like you!"

Mako paused at what he heard, but then gave a small chuckle, right before snatching back his Rosario Cross from Tsuki hands. "Me? Your friend?"

*SLASH*

"AH!"

Mako used the sharp ege of the Rosario Cross to cut Tsuki's cheek, surprising the human; Tsuki attempted to cover-up her bleeding cheek but Mako's grabbed his arm and laid his Roasrio Cross right under Tsuki's cut. As soon as some blood fell onto the Rosario Cross, he let go of Tsuki's arm and held his Rosario Cross right up to his mouth. "You've got the wrong idea?" Tsuki, while covering her cut with her hand, let out a shocked expression on her face. "I never wanted to be friends with a loser like you...I only did it for your blood." Mako used his tongue to lap up the blood on his Rosario Cross. "I'm not like your PUSSY of a boyfriend..."

*CHING*

Mako hooked his Rosario Cross back onto his choker and then passed out as he transformed back into his pink-haired human form, landing in between Tsuki's cleavage. Tsuki quickly caught him and helped lay his agaist a tree right before heading back over to the injured Kumaru. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks for saving me, Tsuki-chan," said Kumaru; his began getting teary-eyed.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah. Oh, by the way...your bra's gone."

Confused, Tsuki looked and...

"EEEEKK!"

She quickly turned around and covered her chest with her hands, screaming, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BRA?!"

"Oh," said Kumaru behind her, "you lost it right after I kidnapped you from the infirmary and pulled you and Mako-san into the woods."

After hearing that, Tsuki made a embarrassed, shocked, and terrified expression. " _But that means..._ " He remembered when he tried to yank off Mako's Rosario Cross. " _...THAT time..._ " The time she talked Mako out of hurting Kumaru. " _...and THAT time..._ " And them moment from a few seconds ago. " _...OH GOD! THEY SAW MY...MY!...MY...…..._ " And her face burned bright red from embarrassment and...

"...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Your Rosario Cross spoke to you?" asked Tsuki the next morning.

Mako nodded as he and Tsuki were walking on their way to school. "I don't know why; could it be that the seal is weakening? Tsuki...would you still like me? Even when my seal works no longer?

"O-O-OF COURSE, MAKO-SAN! NO MATTER HOW SCARY YOU REALLY, OR HOW MUCH BLOOD YOU SUCK, I COULD NEVER LIKE YOU ANYLESS!" said Tsuki quickly with a blushing mustache. "By the way, I'm sorry about everything I said yesterday. I couldn't—"

"It fine, Tsuki."

" _Mako-san..._ "

" _Tsuki…_ "

" _Mako-san..._ "

" _Tsuki…_ "

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

(with slanted eyebrows)  
How did we go from fighting boys to THIS crap? WHEE!

* * *

*SMACK*

"Morning, Tsuki-chan!"

"EEK!" Tsuki yelp as she felt her ass get lightly slapped. Holding her ass with her hands, she turned and saw that it done by the incubus boy. "What did you do THAT for?!"

"Don't you get it?" asked Kumaru. "Duh! I told you I was looking for Destined One. And guess what? IT'S YOU, TSUKI-CHAN!"

"WHAT?!" gasped Tsuki and Mako at the same time.

"That's right. Don't you remember? You saved my life! In movies and TV, the rescued always falls for the rescuer!" He rushed up to Tsuki and grabbed her boobs and began massaging them again. "And THIS, along with pat on the butt, is just so we can commemorate our love!"

"NO WAY!" Mako grabbed Tsuki arm and pulled her away from the perverted incubus. "TSUKI'S MINE!"

"NO! SHE'S MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

*BITE*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **(Inner) Mako Akashiya: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese); Richard Epcar (English)**

 **Kumaru Kurono: Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese); Matthew Mercer (English)**

* * *

 **For Mako's inner appearance, just imagine Moka's father, Issa Shuzen (in his ANIME appearanc** **e—NOT MANGA), as a teenager.**

 **FYI, rmacao321, performance anxiety IS an anime cliché, so you will be seeing a lot of it in this story.**

 **I do NOT own the following character(s):  
** ***Kumaru Korono's name comes from lord of the land of fire's "Reverse the Flow" and Zhane Zelda's "Kyuketsuki Diaries".**

 **Later**


	3. Going Clubbing

**Hi, everybody, and sorry for the delay! Before you read today's chapter, you should know that the anime counterpart is the 5th episode, which took place AFTER Yukari's debut. But since the manga doesn't introduce her until chapter 5, Male-Yukari won't be in this chapter. Remember, this is a re-imagination of the MANGA—not the ANIME.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

It was near the last 10 seconds of the all-female soccer game; Yōkai Academy was up against another school, and the score was tied. Right now, the soccer ball was being dribbled right under Tsuki Aono's foot and being kicked to the opponent's goal. She dribbled the ball left to avoid one soccer player; the right to avoid two other; now there was standing in her way of shooting the goal. "You won't being scoring another point! THIS SHOT IS FOR MAKO-SAN!"

*PUNT*

Tsuki hit the soccer ball with a hard drive shot, sending the soccer ball past the goalie and into the...

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Yōkai Academy had won and all the students and soccer cheered for their winner; especially Mako, whom Tsuki gave a thumbs-up to.

* * *

Later that day, Mako and Tsuki stood under a tree.

"I-Is it really okay, Tsuki?" asked Mako timidly. "After almost one month of you staying at Yōkai Academy?"

"Yes," whispered Tsuki.

"Thank you so much," Mako leaned her head to Tsuki's, "for allowing me to suck your blood for the first time."

*BITE*

* * *

Tsuki opened his eyes right at the end of his daydream. But just then, she saw Mako actually sucking her blood.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Thanks for letting me suck your blood for the first time, Tsuki," said Mako some time later as he and Tsuki headed to Yōkai Academy. He waited for a response but never got one. "Tsuki?" He turned around and saw Tsuki looking like a melting flesh-skeleton with very little (if any) blood left walking right behind her very slowly. "TSUKI!"

* * *

"Good morning, class," said Mr. Nekonome in class. "Today, you shall be attending clubs activities."

" _Club activities?_ " thought Tsuki.

* * *

 **(Tsuki's Daydream)**

 _"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"_

 _"Thank you so much," Mako leaned her head to Tsuki's, "for allowing me to suck your blood for the first time."_

 **(End of Daydream)**

* * *

"You will gain a better understanding of humans by experiencing with human-made activities through some sweat in club activities!" explained Mr. Nekonome. "They will allow to fully transform into humans this way!"

"Um, Nekonome-sensei..." one student said while raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"What's that behind you?"

Mr. Nekonome looked behind him where the student was pointing and saw a cat tail attached to him "...RAWR~!"

*SCRATCH* *SCRATCH*

Mr. Nekonome terrifyingly and embarrassingly clawed at the boy's face.

* * *

Later that day, Mako and Tsuki were looking around the various club activity booths.

"Join the Phantom Photography Club!" said one booth runner. "Take terrifying ghost pictures!"

"Join the Chemistry Club!" said another. "Learn how to make magic love powder!"

"Join the Acupuncture Club!"

"The Mummy Club!"

Tsuki ended up running from nearly every club since they were all abnormal. " _ISN'T THERE A REGULAR_ _SCHOOL CLUB?_ "

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Of course not. WHEE!

* * *

*BAM* *THUD*

Tsuki ended up crashing into something and landed on her back. "...OW! WHAT THE..." She then found that she was laying on something very rigid from the floor. Looking down, she saw herself sitting on a half-naked man. "EEEEKK!" She quickly jumped off the man tried to—

"HEY WAIT! DON'T YOU WANNA JOIN THE SWIMMING CLUB?"

Tsuki froze at she heard. " _The Swimming Club?!_ " She turned around to the man who got up; the man had turquoise colored hair, yellow colored eyes, and was wearing a purple speedo. "The Swimming Club?!" Tsuki asked the man.

"Yes," the man. "I'm Ichinose Tomoya, captain of the Swimming Club. And we're looking for beautiful girls to join since...we don't have any...yet..."

"Really?" Tsuki could just imagine it...

* * *

 **(Tsuki's Daydream)**

Tsuki swam at the speed of sound from one end of the pool to the other; she was very athletic back in the human world, so sports like swimming and soccer were simple fundamentals in her life.

As she crawled out of the pool, wearing a one-piece green swimsuit, he was suddenly greeted by a pair of manly legs. He looked up and saw Mako, holding his hands behind his back, looking away in shyness, and wearing a light blue speedo.

"So, what do you think?" the vampire boy asked timidly.

Looking up from Mako's bulges to the naturally-curved lumps on his ab-ified chest, Tsuki almost got a nosebleed. "WOW! YOU LOOK SO SEXY, MAKO-SAN! Um, not to sound like a pervert, but...mind if I feel your chest before we go swimming?"

Mako gave her a shocked face as he saw her literally drooling. "That's kinda weird," he said slowly, right before cheering up and smiling, "but NOT AT ALL! KNOCK YOURSELF OUT!"

Excited, Tsuki made a lecherous face and pressed it, as well as her hands, on her boyfriend's manly chest. " _Oh, the softness...oh, the sweetness..._ _oh, the_ _—_ "

 **(End of Daydream)**

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TSUKI?!" Mako cried as he caught up with Tsuki.

Tsuki snapped out of her daydream and saw her hands and face on Tomoya's chest. Following a brief moment of a burning red face, she screamed "YIKES!" and jumped back. Even after the indecent moment, she still couldn't stop thinking about what she did. "I-It's not what you're thinking, Mako-san!" she told the angry Mako frantically. "I was just daydreaming and then—"

"She joined our Swimming Club!" said Tomoya.

"Swimming...Club?" Mako suddenly gave a terrified face.

"Oh yeah! Let's try it out!" said Tsuki with joy in her eyes.

"WHAT? Uh...no thanks."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"It's just that...I don't really like water," said Mako timidly. "I'm sorry, Tsuki."

Mako began to walk away and take Tsuki with him when Tomoya lept onto Tsuki from the back, pressing his manly chest against her back. "Suit yourself, pink-boy!" the Swimming Club captain said in a teasing fashion. "Come on, Tsuki-chan!" he whispered into Tsuki's ear. "We're gonna have a lot of fun in the pool together..."

Mako suddenly stopped and turned around to see Tomoya lecherously embracing Tsuki from behind. Puffing his cheeks, he stormed back over to the swimming club booth and yelled, "On second thought, SIGN ME UP!"

* * *

 **(10 Minutes Later)**

All the girls hung out and swam with the male club members. Tomoya was teaching Tsuki how to swim; Tsuki wore a turquiose one-piece swimsuit with yellow horizontal stripes on the side. Mako, on the other other hand, sat against the steel fence, glaring at Tsuki and Tomoya's interactions in jealousy.

"Now, turn your arms like this..." Tomoya said from right behind Tsuki as he took her arm and it like in a swimming formation.

"Uh, Senpai," asked the timid human girl, "don't you think you're a little too close?"

"...You're cute..." whispered the swimming captain. He wrapped himself around Tsuki, pressing his chest against her exposed back, and Tsuki blushed madly, thinking, " _Oh my god! he has more abs than Mako-san!_ "

Witnessing all of this, that was the last straw for Mako "THAT'S IT!" he yelled as he stood up. "Tsuki, I'm starting to think you joined the swimming club just so you could meet girls, didn't you?! WELL I'M OUTTA HERE!" And so he began to storm off

"Wait, Mako-san!" cried Tsuki. "This is all a misunderstanding! What's your problem?"

"NO! I understand perfectly! I told you that I hate—"

*SPLASH*

All of a sudden, Tomoya splashed water at Mako, who ended up screaming, "AHHHHH!" in terror

"You know," said Tomoya, "if you don't wanna swim, then you can always leave."

*SPLASH*

He splashed water at Mako again, but this time it came in contact with part of Mako's body, causing Mako to scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" in even more terror.

Tsuki, noticing Makos strange behavior with water, became confused and guilty.

"I CAN'T STAY HERE ANY LONGER!" Mako began tearing up and fled.

"Mako-san! WAIT!" cried Tsuki.

"NO! Just leave me alone!" Mako cried as he ran out of the pool area.

Tsuki just stood in the pool, sadly whispering, "Mako-san..." She looked around at all the club attendants having fun and soon—

*GROPE*

Suddenly, a pair of hands emerged from under the water and grabbed Tsuki's breasts, surprising the human girl. "EEEEEEKK!" she screamed. She tuned around and saw a boy with aqua-colored hair saw and a yellow speedo emerge and give the girl a friendly "hello" wave and silly with her eyes closed.

"KUMARU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tsuki screamed in embarrassment.

"Hey, Tsuki, I came to join the swimming club just to be with you!"

Tsuki just stared at him with a big tear on her head.

Just then, Kumaru turned around and, thinking he was in front of an audience, shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?! I JUST DEBUTED IN THE LAST CHAPTER, COULDN'T I HAVE AN EARLIER APPEARANCE?!"

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Who exactly is he talking to? WHEE!

* * *

Mako continued running and eventually arrived at a back alley of the school. He slumped against a wall and slid down to his butt, holding himself in a shivering fashion.

" _WHAT THE HELL, YOU DUMB LITTLE BITCH?!_ " said the voice from Mako's Rosario Cross all of a sudden, shocking the vampire boy. " _DID YOU FORGET THAT WATER IS A VAMPIRE'S GODDAMN WEAKNESS?!_ "

* * *

 **Vampire Bite Sized Dictionary:**

Due to the strong "purification" power in the water, vampires are weak against water. In order for a vampire to enter water, they would need a water antidote herb.

* * *

" _Your body is actually MY body; you're just my bitchy human form used to seal me away whenever you wear my Rosario Cross_ ," continued the Rosario Cross. " _Don't let your ASSHOLE of a boyfriend ruin you like that!_ "

"T-Tsuki," he whispered to himself. Just then, the thought of Tsuki swimming with Tomoya crossed his mind once again. Jealousy consumed him as he got back up to head back to the pool.

" _What are you doing, you idiot?!_ " his Rosario Cross angrily responded. "I hope you're not going back to that pool again!"

* * *

Back at the swimming pool, Kumaru swam around trying to get Tsuki's attention, but Tsuki just stood lonely in the pool, feeling guilt-ridden about how she treated Mako.

"Hey, Tsuki," said Tomoya from right behind him, "what's wrong?"

"...Ichinose-senpai...I can't stay here anymore," Tsuki sighed with a bow just before she tried to leave. "I'm terribly—"

"I'm afraid you can't leave, Tsuki-chan!" Tomoya grabbed Tsuki arm tightly. "You just smell so good!"

All of a sudden, the swimming club boys began biting onto the flesh of the girls and sucking them to where the girls become withered husks. Tsuki became shocked at what he saw and turned back to Tomoya, who had just changed in his appearance; now he had gills on his neck, longer fingernails, and his legs and ears had turned into fins. "I'm terribly sorry, Tsuki-chan," Tomoya said in a sinister tone, "but us MERMEN have a purpose of luring women into the waters so we can suck the life out of them to continue living; much like our mermaid counterparts do to women!"

* * *

 **Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

 **Merman**  
Differing from the sweet image the have had from well known fairy tales, Mermen are famous among sailors as a sign of a shipwreck. Mermen are ominous and feared water monsters.

There are also legends that they cause shipwrecks by luring in ships with their beautiful figure, then attacking them.

* * *

And then Tomoya jumped over Tsuki.

"Tomoya-senpai!" Tsuki gasped.

"And to be honest, I've been attracted to you since you first entered Yōkai Academy," continued the merman as he got closer to Tsuki, "especially your scent, which resonates that of a HUMAN!"

"HEY! I want some of her!" demanded another merman.

"Me too!" demanded another.

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

Kumaru, who had managed to escape the pool before being beaten, transformed into his incubus form to help Tsuki, but two mermen blocked his path. "Outta my way!" the incubus demanded.

* * *

Mako managed to reach the swimming pool; he rushed the stairs and found Tsuki being attacked by Tomoya. "HOLD ON, TSUKI!" the vampire boy cried. He rushed for the pool, but then stopped by the edge in fear. His fear of water overtook him again, but when heard a bloodcurdling scream come from Tsuki, she dived it to save her.

"MAKO-SAN! NO!" cried Kumaru.

But it was too late, Mako hit the water and soon, electric sparks emitted from the vampire boy and all throughout the water as he tried to stay above water, only to get severely damaged.

"Mako-san! What's going on?!" cried Kumaru.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW?!" cried Kumaru. "VAMPIRES ARE WEAK AGAINST WATER!"

Tsuki became shocked at this discovery. " _So THAT'S why he hates water!_ "

Just then, Mako began sinking into the depths of the pool.

"MAKO-SAN!" Tsuki tried to break free from Tomoya, but Tomoya gripped her even harder. "I'm afraid not!" uttered Tomoya.

Just then, Kumaru ambushed him from behind and put him in a headlock, allowing Tsuki to dive under the water and save Mako. " _He did it for me...to save me...even though he's WEAK against water, he tried to save me!_ " Getting close enough, Tsuki reached out to Mako grabbed his Rosario Cross, yanking it off.

*CHING*

Within a matter of seconds, the sky and water turned blood-red as Mako began glowing bright pink. Thousands of bats flew into the water and then flew out...along with most of the pool water splashing out of the pool, revealing Mako in his vampire form.

Mako stood in the pool, glaring down his merman foe with a sinister grin.

"N-No way!" gasped Tomoya. "He's an...an actual VAMPIRE! But no matter! You're still weak against water!" Tomoya, along with many other mermen, began splashing water at the silver-haired vampire boy, weakening him more as spark emitted from his body.

Suddenly, Kumaru arrived and knocked Tomoya's henchmen out, yelling, "Not so fast!"

"I don't remember asking for your help," Mako responded coldly.

"You're welcome!" responded the annoyed Kumaru.

"You? Against me?" laughed Tomoya. "Don't make me laugh! You're still soaking wet, so you know who will win, right?"

"Why don't you come over her and find out, fishlips!" taunted Mako.

"...…...W-What did you just call me?"

"FISHLIPS!"

In a moment, Tomoya, feeling insulted, dived into the water and charged at Mako as fast as he could, screaming, "THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE! But I'll give one chance to apologize and beg for your life, and maybe...just maybe...I'll let you live!"

Mako became concerned at first, but then gave out a grin and said, "Never!" Then he leapt high into the air.

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE!" Tomoya leapt into the air right after Mako to bite him to death.

"You fell for it!" chanted Mako.

"What?!"

"You may be strong in water," said Mako with an evil smile, "but in the air, you're NOTHING!"

"OH SHIT!"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE, BITCH!"

*BAM*

Mako kicked Tomoya back down, sending the merman zooming into the pool at high velocity. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*SPLASH*

Upon Tomoya impacting the water, all the water flew out of the pool, leaving Tomoya, along with many of his mermen henchmen, lying in the pool in defeat, crackling "Yes, Mako-san!"

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

This chapter's climactic battle took 299 words across 22 paragraphs! WHEE!

* * *

Mako landed on the ground without any problems, but then fell onto his knees, feeling weak.

"Mako-san! Are you alright?" Tsuki cried as she ran up to the vampire boy and knelt down in front of him. " _Wow! Even with all his vampire powers, it looks like he lost most of them when he was in the water._ "

*STRIKE*

Mako suddenly struck Tsuki's face with the back of his hand.

"M-Mako-san! What was THAT all about?" asked the shocked human girl.

"Don't BULLSHIT me, bitch! You know the reason!" Mako snatched his Rosario Cross out of Tsuki's hand and began storming off. "You made 'him' cry and didn't understand ANY of his feelings! For that, I REFUSE to be near a selfish BITCH like you!"

"I'm SO sorry, Mako-san!" Tsuki cried as she turned around. "I didn't know that vampires were weak against water.

Mako paused for a bit, then slightly turned his head, saying, "Now you DO," before he continued off.

" _You're right, Mako-san_ ," thought Tsuki. " _I didn't understand her at all...but I do now._ "

* * *

The next day, Tsuki sat in homeroom looking out the window at the falling rain. " _Man, Mako-san didn't show up. I guess he's still upset about yesterday._ "

* * *

 **(3 Days Later)**

"Good morning, Tsuki!" Mako said with a bright cheerful smile.

"Mako-san! Where were you the past few days?"

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't go to school because it was raining."

" _Oh yeah. I totally forgot!_ "

"And I didn't have a umbrella to protect me."

"Ah, Tsuki-san! Mako-san!" said Mr. Nekonome all of a sudden. "So, have either of you joined a club yet?"

"...No, Nekonome-sensei" the two teenagers said in unison while hanging their heads down. "We tried swimming a few days ago, but it didn't work out...believe me!" said Tsuki.

"In that case," said Mr. Nekonome holding out a flier, "how would like to join MY club in which I'm the advisor?"

Mako and Tsuki looked at the flier.

 **Wanted:  
Newspaper Club Members**

"Newspaper Club?!" exclaimed Tsuki. " _Sounds normal enough for me._ "

"Yeah. Right now, I only have one member and need about two more to get the club up and running before it gets shut down," said Mr. Nekonome embarrassingly.

"Then it's settled," said Tsuki happily. "I would LOVE to join the newspaper club."

"Me too!" said Mako. "It seem like a lot of fun, especially if TSUKI is joining."

"ME THREE!" said Kumaru.

*SLAP*

"AHHHH!"

Kumaru slapped Tsuki butt. "Any club that Tsuki joins is PERFECT for me; especially..."

The incubus boy then pushed his face into Tsuki cleavage with caressing her boobs. "...with my BEST FRIENDS! You hear that, Lef-T and Righ-T? Daddy gets to be in the same club with—"

"GET REAL!" Mako mocked Kumaru away and embraced Tsuki with envy.

"Alright, then it's settled!" said Mr. Nekonome happily. "Tomorrow, you three shall meet me tomorrow at the club building, okay?"

"Of course," said Mako. "Oh, by the way, Tsuki, can I suck you're blood again?"

"Sure..." said Tsuki, not hearing exactly what Mako said. "Wait! WHAT?!"

"THANK YOU!"

*BITE*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Tomoya Ichinose: Yuki Kaji (Japanese); Ray Chase (English)**

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the delay. It's just that unlike Freezing, I'm not so into doing R+V as I am with Freezing right now. On top of that, I need to look up the anime episode counterparts of the manga, and Funimation, the company that licensed and produced/dubbed the R+V anime (in addition to "dubbing" my genderbent re-imagining), doesn't have any full episodes on their YouTube account—so I have to find the episodes on piracy websites (don't worry, the episodes are shown for free without pirating them). But anyways, I'll make sure each chapter is finished and posted in 7 days or less.**

 **Oh, and one more thing I keep forgetting to mention: this story, along with Freezing, is inspired by the genderbent stories of Misty the Fangirly Lady, another FanFiction writer who made genderbent versions of the ANIME adaptations of High School DxD and Highschool of the Dead. (If you want to see genderbent ANIME adaptations of R+V and Freezing, please ask her to do it.) Check them out if you're a perverted girl that's interested in anime abs and dicks.**

 **Later**


	4. Coexistence

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was late at night; the sky was red, and the moon was full. On this late night, a figured loomed across the grounds of Yōkai Academy.

Inside the locker room, a boy had just finished taking a shower; he had already put on his underwear and was now reaching to put on his button-up shirt. He took it out and began to button it up. Just then he heard a sound and froze in terror. "W-Who's there?" He looked up at the small window close to the sealing and saw nothing, or if he did, whoever was there was now gone.

* * *

In the school dormitory, another boy from one of the highest rooms, was currently putting on his pajamas. As he slipped up his pants, he noticed a beastly-shaped shadow growing on him. Curious, he turned around and...

"EAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Morning, Tsuki," said Mako the next morning, "may I suck your blood again?"

*SUCK*

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Thanks, Tsuki!" said Mako happily. "It's so addicting!"

But as he cheerfully enjoyed his drink, Tsuki, who felt blood excessively leak from her neck, fainted, thinking, " _The only reason I stayed at this terrifying school for over a month was to get close to Mako-san, not get EATEN by Mako-san!_ "

"MORNING, TSUKI!" Kumaru suddenly sprung up from out of nowhere and embraced Tsuki so tightly that her face was pushed right between his pecs. "Today's our first day in a newspaper club! MAN, I'M SO PSYCHED! How about you?"

Angered, Mako glared at the incubus boy.

" _Today, Tsuki will be MINE and MINE alone, Akashiya Mako-san!_ " Kumaru thought as he glared back at the pink-haired vampire boy; their eyeballs shot red lasers that emitted sparks.

Suddenly, Tsuki started grabbing and squeezing Kumaru ass through his pants. "WHOA! Hold your horses, Tsuki!" Kumaru said with excitement as he looked at her "Destined One". "If you wanna grab my crotch so badly, all you have to do is a-AHHHHH! TSUKI!"

Tsuki's face turned blue as swirls spun around in her eyes.

"TSUKI?!" Kumaru shook Tsuki's body to wake him up.

"TSUKI! HANG IN THERE!" cried Tsuki.

* * *

"Did you know there's a peeping tom at the school?"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I have to make that the rooms I'm in have no windows whatsoever!"

"Wait! We're boys! Can girls really peep on guys like us?"

"Of course they can!"

* * *

After classes ended, it was time for the Newspaper Club to initiate.

"Welcome to the Newspaper Club!" said Mr. Nekonome in the Newspaper Clubhouse. "Shall we begin?"

Tsuki, Mako, and Kumaru looked around, only to see they were the only members.

"We can't be the only members, can we?" asked Tsuki.

"Of course not," said Mr. Nekonome.

*CLICK* *CREEK*

"Greetings, everyone. Sorry I'm late." A young woman with long black hair held back stepped into the clubroom; she was wearing high heels and an extremely short skirt, the top three buttons of her blouse were undone, slightly showing her black lace bra that held her sizeable breasts. "I'm Morioka Gina, president of the Newspaper Club," she said with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you...especially YOU two gentlemen." She glued her eyes to Mako and Kumaru.

Mako and Kumaru's eyes widened at Gina's gorgeous body, which made Tsuki gag and point at the inside of her mouth while sticking out her tongue.

"Gina-chan is the only second-year member of the Newspaper Club," explained Mr. Nekonome. "On top of that, we have NO third-year members at all. Alright, I'll just leave you to begin you're club meetings. Feel free to ask Gina-chan if you have any questions. Bye bye!"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Newspaper Club," said Gina. "As you might already know, he Newspapers of Yōkai Academy—or as I like to call it: the 'Yōkai Times'—is to report incidences around the school. And OUR jobs are to find to incidences, good or bad, whenever they arrive."

"I guess Senpai is very dependable, huh?" Mako whispered to Tsuki.

"Oh! Speaking of incidences," said Kumaru all of a sudden, "did you hear that there's apparently a peeping tom spying on boys?"

"Huh?" Gina raised an eyebrow.

"A lot of have been saying that some girl is spying on them while they are changing clothes," continued Kumaru. "And on top of that, the culprit moves SO fast that nobody can get even the slightest glimpse of her."

"Interesting," said Gina. "In THAT case, we should start by interrogating some boys who have been caught in the incident."

"Interrogate?" asked Tsuki.

"A newspaper reporter's most important job is to find ANY information that could help solve mysteries around the school. But first, let's get some fliers on the wall to get their attention. Mako? Kumaru? Cloud you do the honors?"

* * *

Within one of the halls, Mako and Kumaru stood on some stools to put up the fliers that read:

 **Searching for Information**

 **For anyone who has information on the peeping tom incidences, please come to the Newspaper Club.**

"Is this high enough, Senpai?" asked Mako asked he tried to put up a flier.

"Just a little bit higher," said Gina.

"Are you kidding?" muttered the annoyed incubus boy.

"Nope."

"We're trying to get it as high as we can!"

"Well, try HIGHER, you two."

Tsuki returned to his club members with some more fliers to be put up. " _Man, that Gina is so big! I wish I could be as big as her so...NEVER MIND!_ " Just then, she noticed Gina's face really close to something...so close that Tsuki became seriously concerned. She walked up to Gina and asked, "What are you looking at, Senpai?"

But Gina turned around and walked, almost as if she didn't hear her. Confused, Tsuki turned her head to where Gina was looking and...Mako's ass what right in front her face.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Tsuki quickly backed away and tried to hold her nose as blood began gushing out. Embarrassed and enraged, she turned to Gina and screamed, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING, SENPAI?!"

"Huh?" Gina just turned back to Tsuki, sounding confused apparently. "What's wrong, Tsuki-chan?"

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME, SENPAI! YOU WERE STARING AT MAKO-SAN AND KUMARU-KUN'S BUTTS, WEREN'T YOU?!"

"Staring at their butts?" Gina closed her eyes, held a hand behind her head, posed in a sexy manor, and gave a sly smile. "Why would someone as beautiful and sexy as me do something so disgusting?"

"YOU TELL ME, YOU SLUT!"

Hearing the argument between the two ladies, Mako and Kumaru hopped down from the stools and headed over to Tsuki and Gina.

"Tsuki?" asked Mako. "Senpai?"

"What's wrong?" asked Kumaru.

"Oh, nothing," claimed Gina. "Tsuki was just saying something about staring at your butts."

"WHAT?!" screamed Tsuki.

"WHAT?!" screamed Mako and Kumaru even louder. "TSUKI!"

"WAIT, BOYS! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" panicked Tsuki. "ALL I DID WAS SEE MAKO-SAN'S BUTT! AND EVEN THEN, IT WAS AN AC—"

*BAM*

*BAM*

But poor Tsuki got punched in the face by the two embarrassed and angered boys.

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

They're not buying it. WHEE!

* * *

"UH-OH! SORRY, TSUKI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU THAT HARD!" said Kumaru quickly before walking away. "But still, you shouldn't stare at someone ass without permission. I mean, I'D let you if you had asked."

Mako began storming off as well.

"Mako-san! Wait!" cried Tsuki. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

The vampire boy stopped for a few seconds to say, "Accident or not...I HATE PERVERTS!" before running away.

"MAKO-SAN!" Tsuki broke into a—

*BAM*

Angered, Gina bopped Tsuki on the head. "Way to go, Tsuki! Now we'll probably NEVER get the posters up and it's all your fault!"

"MY fault?!" Tsuki screamed as she turned around to face Gina. "But YOU...I...ARGH!"

* * *

Embarrassed, Mako ran into the boy's restroom and stared at himself in the mirror. " _How could Tsuki do something so...so...disgusting!_ " He looked down at his pants. " _Does he have the ability to see my underwear through my pants?_ " Nervous, he slowly undid the belt. " _Which ones..._ " He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly. " _...did I wear today?_ " And then he began to drop his pants o he could the underwear he—

" _What the hell are you doing, you little bitch?!_ "

Mako jumped at the sound of his Rosario Cross speaking again. " _You better watch you butt! Literally!_ " said the Rosario Cross. " _There's something I don't like about that Gina bitch! I think she's hiding some sort of power I've never seen before!_ "

* * *

Later that night, in the blood-red moonlit sky, a lone figure on the rooftops spied upon a sleeping Mako through the window, smiling with an evil intent. "The moon is beautiful tonight...but not as beautiful as you, Akashiya Mako," she whispered sinisterly. "Before this incident ends...you will be MINE!"

"...AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mako-san!" cried Tsuki the next morning. "I understand you're still upset about yesterday, but would you just LISTEN to me? PLEASE?!"

But Mako walked off to school, trying to ignore Tsuki who followed right behind him, as guilty as he felt. " _I know I'm being too harsh on him! I mean, I'm sure it WAS an accident; she probably dropped something had to pick it up...only to get up and accidentally see my butt._ " But then he cheered up. " _But even so, he needs to learn that looking at someone's butt isn't just embarrassing, but WRONG!_ "

* * *

Meanwhile, two boys were changing in the locker room.

"Hey, did you hear that Mako has an assumption on who the peeping tom is?" asked one of the boys.

"Really? Who?" asked the another boy.

But little did either of them know that from outside the window stood the true peeping tom who was spying on them and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Aono Tsuki!" said the first boy.

"Aono Tsuki-chan? You mean the girl that Tsuki keeps kissing on the neck for some reason?"

Outside, the girl gave a shocked face at the rumor she heard.

* * *

 **(The Pervert's Daydream)**

 _"Oh, Mako-san," whispered Tsuki._

 _"Oh, Tsuki," Mako whispered back._

 _"Oh, Mako-san."_

 _"Oh, Tsuki."_

 _"Oh, Mako-san."_

 _"Oh, Tsuki." Mako pushed his head in and planted dozens of kisses on Tsuki's neck, making the latter moan in pure delight._

 **(End of Daydream)**

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the pervert cried. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

" _HEY! Who's out there?_ "

The pervert took immediate action and fled.

Meanwhile, Tsuki was walking by when the window opened, showing two angry boys.

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Wrong place, wrong time. WHEE!

* * *

The two boys furiously glared at the confused human girl.

"What?" Tsuki asked in confusion.

"Were you SPYING on us?" asked one of the angry boys.

"Uh, no."

"YES you were!"

"No I WASN'T!"

"Don't lie!"

* * *

The pervert escaped to the rooftop, observing the situation. Then she grinned as she gained an idea. "I found the perfect scapegoat!"

* * *

Later that day, Kumaru and Mako, having learned of Tsuki's "actions", glared down at the apparent culprit, who was terrified and nervous.

"I'm telling you guys, I was just walking by!" claimed Tsuki truthfully. "I wasn't peeping! I swear!"

But the two boys turned around and walked away in disgust, leaving Tsuki distraught once again.

* * *

" _Man! Why is this happening to me?_ " thought Tsuki as she walked down the school hallway even more later that day.

Just then...

*CRASH*

Tsuki heard something coming from outside. She rushed over to where the *CRASH* came from and arrived in a back alley where she saw coming standing on a barrel and looking through a window.

"HEY!" Tsuki called out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

That person wasted no time explaining and fled at the speed of sound.

"HEY!" Tsuki charged after her but then stopped and turned to the window. " _What was she looking at?_ " Curious, she climbed onto the barrel to take a look inside...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inside were a lot of half-naked boys.

" _The Boy's Locker Room?!_ "

*SNAP*

Just then, Tsuki noticed a bright flash to her right, so she turned her head and saw Gina holding a camera with a picture printing out. "You oughta be ashamed of yourself, young lady," said the disgusted second-year. she took the picture and showed it to Tsuki with an evil grin. "I'm afraid your crimes must come to an end..."

"NO!" cried Tsuki. "It's not what it looks like!"

But Gina disappeared all too quickly. Suddenly...

*BAM*

Tsuki got hit in the head by something through the window and fell off the barrel. Two boys from within the room looked out the window and saw Tsuki. "Quick!" one of them cried. "Stop her before she gets away!"

Tsuki held her head as she tried to up.

"HEY YOU! What are you doing here?"

Tsuki suddenly found herself surrounded by a bunch of embarrassed and furious boys.

"I KNOW you weren't doing what I THINK you were doing!" said the one the boys.

"WAIT!" cried Tsuki. "You got it all wrong! I was just..."

"Tsuki?!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Tsuki and the boys noticed Mako standing right outside the crowd in shock. "What's going on here?"

"Mako-san!" began Tsuki. "I was—"

"SPYING on us in the Changing Room!" interrupted one of the boys.

"What?!" gasped Mako. "T-That's not true! I-Is it, Tsuki!"

"NO! IT'S WASN'T...well...I WAS...looking through the window, but only because—"

"But NOTHING!" cried one of the boys. "You've just admitted you're the pervert."

"NO! You've got the wrong idea!"

But Mako began tearing up that the girl she loved was truly a peeping tom; the pain was so much that he ran away.

"MAKO-SAN!" cried Tsuki. "Just LISTEN to—"

But the embarrassed boys refused to listen and began beating Tsuki up, with one of the boys screaming, "SAVE IT! IT'S TIME YOU FELT THE PAIN THAT WE BOYS FELT WHENEVER BEING SPIED UPON!"

" _WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!_ " thought Tsuki in terror.

* * *

"She did WHAT?!" screamed Kumaru later that evening at the Newspaper Clubhouse.

"Tsuki was caught spying on girls," said Mako sadly. "And he even CONFESSED!"

"DAMMIT! I can't believe I missed out on showing her my pecs!"

Hearing what Kumaru said, Moka gave him a confused face.

"But, seriously, there HAS to be a reason why she did that!" the teenage incubus continued. "And that's why we, the Newspaper Club, will snoop it out

"...Snoop it out yourself..." Mako got up and ran off, leaving Kumaru behind.

Kumaru, however, began looking down at the ground, trying to figure why Tsuki was at the window to the boy's changing room. " _Why would he do that?_ " Then his eyes turned to anger and determination as he made his decision on what to do about the situation.

* * *

Later that night, on another full moon, Mako stood atop the rooftop of Yōkai Academy, still troubled about Tsuki apparent actions.

"What are you doing up here, Mako-san?"

Mako turned his head to right and noticed Gina walking up to him. "...Gina-senpai," the vampire boy whispered.

"I heard a lot of girls saying that your boyfriend's the pervert," said Gina sadly. "I know she doesn't seem like the type to do so, but it's true."

"No...young wrong..." whispered Mako a little louder. "She NOT a pervert."

"I'm afraid she IS, Mako-san. And I have proof..." Gina took out some picture and showed them to Mako. Mako looked at the pictures and gasped at what they've shown: Tsuki looking into the window of the boy's changing room.

"I found these a few minutes ago," whispered Gina. "I know it's hard to believe, but that's girl is your boyfriend, spying on boys like any pervert would." Then she started making her move on the shocked pink-haired boy. "But you don't need some loser like him," she said as she wrapped her arm around Mako's back. "I can make you feel better."

Now just noticing this, Mako pushed Gina back, yelling, "What are you doing?"

"Are you still defending that sick bitch?" Gina yelled. "Don't you realize that you're holding the one reason to forget about her."

"She's no pervert," Mako protested.

Gina raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Tsuki's not a pervert," Mako said more angrily.

"You don't know that!" said Gina even more angrily.

"Yes I do!"

"How would you know that?"

"I JUST KNOW!"

"Haven't you forgotten about yesterday? He was staring at your ass! And I even heard some rumors about her being human. Is that the kind of girl you wanna keep kissing on the neck!"

"But what if he didn't mean to?" Mako shouted as he turned around in frustration. "And it's not about kissing her neck! IT'S ABOUT—"

But then he paused for a second and raised his eyebrows as he just realized something. "Wait a sec!" He turned to look at Gina. "Where'd you get the idea of me kissing Tsuki neck."

Gina looked even more shocked and confused. "Huh? Isn't that what you've been doing?"

"No! I've NEVER done that before in my life...well, 'kissing' isn't really the world I'd use to describe what I've doing with her, but I DO remember these two boys in the locker room talking about it...right before they noticed Tsuki. So how'd YOU hear about it? You couldn't have unless you...…...It's you!"

"What?"

"It was YOU behind all this! Tsuk not the pervert, YOU ARE! AREN'T YOU?!"

Gina looked more confused, but on top of that, began shaking a little bit. "M-ME?! Uh, I think you're just trying to defend your girlfriend by pointing your finger at random people!" But as she took a few steps back, some more photos fell out of her shirt..and all of them happened to contain pictures of half-naked boys either stripping or getting dressed. As Mako saw the pictures, he picked some of them up and glared at the true culprit and said, "Wait till the boys see THESE!" And so he headed for door—

*BAM*

Suddenly, Mako was kicked in the back and knocked to the ground.

He turned around and tried get up, but a foot was slammed onto his stomach with a outraged voice saying, "You...stupid...son-of-a-bitch!"

Tsuki looked up and saw that it was Gina who was pinning him down with her foot.

"I really you hadn't said that! Especially on the night of a full moon" Gina literally growled as she opened her eyes, revealing red glowing eyeballs. In addition, her teeth grew fangs, her skin turned furry-blue, her leg became double-jointed, a tail grew out her back, and her face turned into that of a wolf, revealing her true form: a werewolf. "AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

 **Werewolf**  
A ferocious wild animal-like monster. Normally it is in human form; however, on moonlit nights, it transforms into a wolf. The relationship between the werewolf and the moon has been known since the 16th Century, with its power increasing based on the strength of the moonlight.

* * *

"MAKO-SAN!"

Just then, Mako and Gina saw Kumaru carrying Tsuki to the rooftop to save him.

"TSUKI! KUMARU-KUN!" Mako cried in joy.

"Sorry we're late," said Kumaru. "I found Tsuki and used my powers to make him tell the truth! And he told me that he was lured to outside the boy's changing room by the culprit, which, judging from the looks of things, happens to be that wolf-bitch, Gina-senpai!"

"Don't worry, Mako-san!" cried Tsuki as Kumaru let her go. "I'll save you!" She charged at Gina to knock her off Mako.

"TSUKI! NO!" cried Kumaru. "WEREWOLVES ARE EXTREMELY STRONG MONSTERS, ESPECIALLY IN THE MOONLIT NIGHT!"

"TOO LATE!" growled the werewolf girl. She took her foot off of Mako and charged at Tsuki to kill her. Tsuki ducked quickly, but lost her balance, falling at Mako and...

*CHING*

...accidentally yanking off his Rosario Cross once again.

Gina suddenly pinned Tsuki to the ground with her foot and prepared her claws to deliver the finishing blow. "You should've stayed away from me and Mako-san," Gina growled, "now it's time for you to DIE!"

Just then, a bright pink light began glowing from behind her. Distracted, she turned back and thought, "W _hat the hell is with this light?_ " The light was coming from Mako as the bat encircled him once again then, moments later, dispersed, revealing the evil-looking silver-haired vampire boy glaring down at the werewolf girl.

"NO WAY!" gasped Gina. "THOSE EYES! THAT HAIR! HE'S AN ACTUAL VAMPIRE! And he's even MORE handsome than before! YOU WILL BE MINE AND MINE ALONE, MAKO-SAN!"

"NEVER, YOU SICK BITCH!" Mako struck at Gina, yet hit nothing.

"Over HERE!" growled Gina from right behind Mako.

Angered, Mako tried to kick her, but Gina moved at blinding fast speed, so Mako hit nothing once again.

"He's fast!" gasped Tsuki.

"REALLY fast!" gasped Kumaru.

"Haven't you forgotten?" asked the werewolf girl. "The power of a werewolf increases based on brightness of the moonlight! And since the moon is full, I'm at full power! Therefore, I'm so fast, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" She zoomed around Mako at blazing fast speed, so fast that Mako couldn't keep track of where she was.

But then Mako noticed something in the sky and smiled. " _Finally!_ "

Gina charged at Mako in blazing fast speed. "IT'S TIME TO MAKE YOU—"

But Mako suddenly grabbed Gina's wrist, shocking the werewolf.

"WHAT?!" gasped Gina. "HOW DID YOU—"

Mako just pointed up to the sky and Gina, turning to where Mako was pointing, saw some clouds fly in front of the cloud, blocking it's light.

"OH SHIT!" panicked Gina. "THE MOONLIGHT'S GONE! I CAN'T USE MY POWERS WITHOUT IT!" But then she turned to Mako, who glared straight into her werewolf eyes, and said, "Oh, who am I kidding? I don't need its power to beat you!" She held her free claw back to strike at the vampire boy. "YOU WILL BE MINE!" She struck her claw forward, but Mako jumped out of the way and grabbed it with both of his hands.

"You stupid mutt!" he roared. "I will NEVER be yours as long I fucking live! KNOW YOUR PLACE, BITCH!"

*BAM*

He violently kicked the werewolf girl, sending her flying to the guardrail, but Gina recovered and landed horizontally against it But just as she was about to launch back at Mako, the rail broke and Gina soon found herself hovering over thin air. She frantically tried to swim back to safe-ground, but to no avail and she fell to bottom below, screaming, "YES, MAKO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

This chapter's climactic battle took 379 words across 16 paragraphs! WHEE!

* * *

"Step right up, gentlemen!" Kumaru called out the next morning. "Take your chance to beat up the true pervert: Morioka Gina!"

Next to him was Gina kneeling on the ground; she had her mouth taped up and her arms tied to her body, with Kumaru holding her so she could get away. "MMMM! MMMM!" Gina cried. Just then, she looked up and saw all the boys he peeped upon glaring down at her with disgusted faces.

"Now make sure you hit her as hard as possible," said Kumaru, "because she has lots and lots on candy inside of her body!" He slapped Gina's ass, making her flee in terror while the boys chased after her, screaming, "GET BACK HER, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Mako was standing on a stool placing newspapers of the _Yōkai Times_ on the bulletin board, while Tsuki handed out the papers to other students. These papers showed a picture of Gina posing in a sexy manner and read:

 **Aono Tsuki Innocent: the actual perpetrator in the peeper riot was Morioka Gina of 2nd Year Class One...**

"Man, Mako-san!" laughed Tsuki. "I never expected our newspaper to be about clearing my name of being the pervert." She turned around to look up at Mako. "Thank y—"

*SPLAT*

Blood suddenly rushed out of Tsuki's nose as her shocked face was once again right against Mako's ass.

"GET YOUR FACE AWAY FROM MY BUTT, TSUKI!" Mako cried as he kicked Tsuki's face, sending her falling to the ground.

Seeing what he just did, he jumped off the stool, knelt down next to Tsuki's unconscious body, picked it up with her arms, and said, "Oh my god, Tsuki! I'm so sorry! I just freaked out because of—"

*SNIFF* *SNIFF* *SNIFF*

Just then, she began smelling the blood drooling down from Tsuki's right nostril. " _It smells so good..._ "

"MAKO-SAN! NO!" cried Kumaru.

"I...I can't...stop myself!" moaned the pink-haired vampire boy.

Tsuki regained enough consciousness just in time to see Mako's moving his mouth to her neck once again.

*BITE*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **End of Volume 1**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Gina Morioka: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese); Erica Mendez (English)**

* * *

 **Well, everybody, thanks for reading. Unfortunately, today is the last day I'll be working R+V for awhile because I have to get back to Freezing. But don't worry, I'll have the next volume of Freezing done within less than a week or two (hopefully), and then I'll return for the next volume of R+V.**

 **I do NOT own the following character(s):  
** ***Gina Morioka comes from Zhane Zelda's "Kyuketsuki Diaries".**

 **Later**


	5. Love is a Wizard

**Welcome back to Rosario + Vampire. Now I begin Volume 2. And once I'm finished with that, I will return to Freezing once again.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Volume 2  
Wizards  
**

 **Midterm Exams Results Posting**

001\. Sendo Yukunari  
002\. ?  
003\. ?  
004\. ?  
005\. ?  
006\. ?  
007\. ?  
008\. ?  
009\. ?  
010\. ?  
011\. ?  
012\. ?  
013\. Akashiya Mako  
014\. ?  
015\. ?  
016\. ?  
017\. ?  
018\. ?  
019\. ?  
020\. ?  
021\. Wanibuchi Tamaho  
022\. ?  
023\. ?  
024\. ?  
025\. ?  
026\. ?  
027\. ?  
028\. ?  
029\. ?  
030\. ?  
031\. Kuyā  
032\. ?  
033\. ?  
034\. ?  
035\. ?  
036\. ?  
037\. ?  
038\. ?  
039\. ?  
040\. ?  
041\. Deshi Daisuke  
042\. ?  
043\. ?  
044\. ?  
045\. ?  
046\. ?  
047\. ?  
048\. ?  
049\. ?  
050\. ?  
051\. Kaito  
052\. ?  
053\. ?  
054\. ?  
055\. ?  
056\. ?  
057\. ?  
058\. ?  
059\. ?  
060\. ?  
061\. Nakamoto Kiyoshi  
062\. ?  
063\. ?  
064\. ?  
065\. ?  
066\. ?  
067\. ?  
068\. ?  
069\. ?  
070\. ?  
071\. ?  
072\. ?  
073\. ?  
074\. ?  
075\. ?  
076\. ?  
077\. ?  
078\. ?  
079\. ?  
080\. ?  
081\. Inui Junko  
082\. ?  
083\. ?  
084\. ?  
085\. ?  
086\. ?  
087\. ?  
088\. ?  
089\. ?  
090\. ?  
091\. Mizuno Sumo  
092\. ?  
093\. ?  
094\. ?  
095\. ?  
096\. ?  
097\. ?  
098\. ?  
099\. ?  
100\. ?  
101\. Shijimi Chucky  
102\. ?  
103\. ?  
104\. ?  
105\. ?  
106\. ?  
107\. ?  
108\. ?  
109\. ?  
110\. ?  
111\. Oniyama Takeru  
112\. ?  
113\. ?  
114\. ?  
115\. ?  
116\. ?  
117\. ?  
118\. ?  
119\. ?  
120\. ?  
121\. ?  
122\. ?  
123\. ?  
124\. ?  
125\. ?  
126\. ?  
127\. ?  
128\. Aono Tsuki  
129\. ?  
130\. ?  
131\. Ijūin Kasumi  
132\. ?  
133\. ?  
134\. ?  
135\. ?  
136\. ?  
137\. ?  
138\. ?  
139\. ?  
140\. ?  
141\. ?  
142\. ?  
143\. ?  
144\. ?  
145\. ?  
146\. ?  
147\. ?  
148\. ?  
149\. ?  
150\. ?  
151\. ?  
152\. ?  
153\. ?  
154\. ?  
155\. ?  
156\. ?  
157\. ?  
158\. ?  
159\. ?  
160\. ?  
161\. ?  
162\. ?  
163\. ?  
164\. ?  
165\. ?  
166\. ?  
167\. ?  
168\. ?  
169\. ?  
170\. ?  
171\. ?  
172\. ?  
173\. ?  
174\. ?  
175\. ?  
176\. ?  
177\. ?  
178\. ?  
179\. ?  
180\. ?  
181\. ?  
182\. ?  
183\. ?  
184\. ?  
185\. ?  
186\. ?  
187\. ?  
188\. ?  
189\. ?  
190\. ?  
191\. ?  
192\. ?  
193\. ?  
194\. ?  
195\. ?  
196\. ?  
197\. ?  
198\. ?  
199\. ?  
200\. Kurono Kumaru  
201\. ?  
202\. ?  
203\. ?  
204\. ?  
205\. ?  
206\. ?  
207\. ?  
208\. ?  
209\. ?  
210\. Kano Nagisa  
211\. ?  
212\. ?  
213\. ?  
214\. ?  
215\. ?  
216\. ?  
217\. ?  
218\. ?  
219\. ?  
220\. Komiya Suzie  
221\. ?  
222\. ?  
223\. ?  
224\. ?  
225\. ?  
226\. ?  
227\. ?  
228\. ?  
229\. ?  
230\. Morioka Gina  
231\. ?  
232\. ?  
233\. ?  
234\. ?  
235\. ?  
236\. ?  
237\. ?  
238\. ?  
239\. ?  
240\. Miyamoto Hideyo  
241\. ?  
242\. ?  
243\. ?  
244\. ?  
245\. ?  
246\. ?  
247\. ?  
248\. ?  
249\. ?  
250\. Rikishii Choppette  
251\. ?  
252\. ?  
253\. ?  
254\. ?  
255\. ?  
256\. Shirayuki Mizo

* * *

Tsuki stared at her name on the Midterm Exams board in uter devastation with pupil-less eyes. " _ONE...MONTH! I've been going to this school for about ONE MONTH...AND WE ALREADY HAVE TO TAKE EXAMS?!_ " Seeing her name at #128, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Whoa, check it out—I'm in 201st place!" shouted a student. "And I'm 222nd!" shouted another student. Both of them were so excited that they didn't realize their real monster forms were revealed.

" _Well, at least I did better than some OTHERS around here,_ " thought Tsuki. Then she saw Mako's name pretty high up on the list. " _But compared to_ him _..._ "

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

He's so smart it's ridiculous. WHEE!

* * *

"Oh, Tsuki," said a familiar voice behind. Tsuki turned around and saw Mako smiling right behind him.

"Hey, Mako-san, I never knew how smart you were," said Tsuki. " _Talk about 'brains and beauty'._ "

"Ah, it's just a fluke. So where's YOUR name?"

Tsuki pointed down the list to show him her exact spot.

"128th?" asked the vampire boy in shock.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the reason why couldn't go to...any other school where I really come from," said Tsuki. "Plus, I didn't expect exams to come so early." She began rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry about that," Mako whispered. "Hey! I have an idea: how about and I study together?"

"I would love to!" Tsuki said in delight. She then stared into Mako's eyes in lust. "Mako-san."

"Tsuki," Mako whispered back with the same feeling.

"Mako-san."

"Tsuki."

"Mako-san.

"Tsuki."

"ARGH! NOT AGAIN!" cried many girls who stared in jealousy.

Not too far away, another pair of eyes gazed at the two lovers; these eyes belong to a little boy who looked far different...and younger...than the other students; he appeared to be 11 years old. He wore a brown trench coat over his red sweater and slacks. He also wore black combat boots and a brown beanie atop his head of blond hair.

"Sendo Yukinari-san!"

The 11-year-old boy turned around a saw three older women walking up to him. "W-What do YOU want, class representative?"

"Hey, relax, Yukinari-san," said the class representative. "We just to congratulate on reaching #1 on the Midterms. No wonder you were able to skip elementary and middle school so easily."

"Oh, thanks~desu," the 11-year-old Yukinari laughed as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of—

"However," said class representative said in an angry tone, "we've also come to warn you that your mere presence is enough to break the rules of Yōkai Academy..."

"My PRESENCE?" asked Yukinari. "What do you mean by THAT?"

"Well, for ONE thing, WHAT THE HELL KIND OF OUTFIT ARE YOU WEARING?" yelled one of the class representative's friends.

"Doesn't look like a school outfit to me," said the other woman as she scanned Yukinari's outfit.

"My outfit?" the 11-year-old asked as he looked at his outfit. "Actually, t-the teachers said is was okay for—"

"And I say it's NOT okay," interrupted the class representative. "I happen to be class representative, and right now, looking at you makes me sick to my—"

But as she continued talking, Yukinari pulled out a small staff with a star on the top that began shining.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Suddenly, three pots fell from the sky and hit the three women on the head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Serves you bitches right~desu!" laughed the 11-year-old boy.

"You...little SHIT!" screamed the angry class representative. "I'LL SHOW YOU—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A pink-haired boy suddenly jumped in front of Yukinari, stopping the class representative. "You're the class representative, right? You should know that violence is prohibited."

The class representative and her colleagues notices a ton of students lokking at them, along with Tsuki running up to Mako and Yukinari.

"Ugh, you got lucky, you little shit," the class representative snarled as she and friends walked away, "but don't think this over. You WILL be taught some manners when the time is right, Sendo Yukinari-san."

Hiding behind Mako, Yukinari stared at the three women in fear.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me~desu," said Yukinari to Mako and Tsuki at lunchtime later that day. "My name is Sendo Yukinari. I may look four years than you, but that's because I AM~desu."

"So you skipped a couple class?" asked Tsuki.

"I saw you're name at #1 on the midterm exam board; you must be very smart," said Mako. "Your outfit looks cool, by the way."

"Aw, don't say that, Mako-san. You're definitely more handsome than me~desu," said the blushing 11-year-old. "In fact," he said more quietly, "you SO handsome that I...I...I...…...I LOVE YOU~DESU!" He suddenly tackled the vampire boy, burrowing his face into Mako's pecs. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I couldn't help but feel like you're the one~desu. And now that you save, I KNOW you are~desu!"

Staring in shock, Tsuki he her nose in embarrassment as blood began leaking out from staring at the provocative moment.

"W-What are you saying?" asked the timid pink-haired boy.

"I'm saying that I want you to be my BOYFRIEND!" cheered Yukinari.

"BOYFRIEND?!" exclaimed Tsuki.

"BOYFRIEND?!" exclaimed Mako. "W-Well, if you mean a FRIEND who's a boy, then okay!"

"HOORAY!" Yukinari continued to burrow his face even more onto Mako's chest.

* * *

Later that day, Mako was walking down the hallway...with Yukinari hanging onto his pants, and all the students staring in shock.

"Uh, Yukinari-san..." began Mako.

"Man, the way you move is so amazing~desu," moaned the 11-year-old yaoi boy. "And you pecs feel even stronger than they appea~desur."

"That little brat is actually grabbing Mako without a care in world! gasped one of the girls. "WHY CAN'T THAT BE ME!"

"I'm not as curved as you since I'm younger, so being able to touch your manly chest is my biggest dream~desu!" said Yukinari." As he continued clutching Mako's pants, Mako's pant began sliding down, revealing his red underwear.

"Could you please let go of my pants? They're starting to slip off," said the embarrassed vampire boy.

"QUIT IT!"

Yukinari suddenly got pulled away by Tsuki, who held the 11-year-old by the top of his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing, you weirdo?!" Tsuki screamed in embarrassment.

"Tsk, that took longer than I expected," Yukinari hissed. "I know who you are: Aono Tsuki, you ranked #128 on the midterms, your athletic abilities are the same as a human, and you have no interests or special traits. You're probably just another wannabe reverse-harem queen. I will not allow the love of my life to be harassed by some SLUT LIKE YOU~DESU! So as of today..." He pulled out his glowing magical wand and held it in the air. "...WE ARE AT WAR!"

Just as Yukinari's wand began glowing, a bunch of brooms, mops, and buckets burst out the pantry, charging at the human girl and attacking her.

*BAM* *BOOM* *CRASH*

"OW! EE! AI! WHAT'S-OW-GOING-OOF-ON?! THE CLEANING-EE-SUPPLIES ARE-AH-ARE POSSESED!" cried Tsuki.

"No, they aren't!" cried Yukinari. "It's magic~desu!"

"Magic?" exclimaed Mako.

"That's right. I can use magic because I'm a wizard, and if anyone tries to touch you, they'll answer to ME and my MAGIC~desu!"

* * *

 **Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

 **Wizard**  
Known since ancient times, they are a race on the boundary between human and monster. They live in harmony with nature deep within the woods, far from any human habitation. It is said that they are able to use magic by harnessing the power of nature.

* * *

But little did he know that the three girls were eavesdropping from around the corner.

"Did you hear that, ladies?" asked one the girls. "That's little brat just broke the rules of revealing his true form!"

"Not only that, but Yōkai Academy is a school for monsters, and wizards don't even QUALIFY as monster, they only qualify as HUMANS with magical abilities!" said another girl. "What do YOU think, Tamaho-san?"

"...I think this little bastard needs to be taught a lesson," said the third girl.

* * *

"Sendo Yukinari?" Kumaru asked within the infirmary while tending to Tsuki's wounds. He gently pushed a small cotton swab against one of Tsuki face scratches.

"OW! That hurts!" said Tsuki. "But, yeah."

Suddenly, Kumaru stood up, ran to the front door, and yelled, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL'S THE BIG IDEA, MRWII000?! HERE WE ARE IN THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER OF VOLUME 2, AND YOU COULDN'T GET TO ME ANY SOONER?!"

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Who's MrWii000? WHEE!

* * *

"Anyways," Kumaru said as he sat down on the infirmary bed next to Tsuki, "where's Mako-san?"

"No clue," said Tsuki. "And with that wizard Yukinari-kun running amok, I can't even LOOK to him. For all I know, Mako-san's FORCED into being gay."

Hearing Tsuki words, Kumaru made a big grin. " _Thanks, Yukinari-kun! You can go all yaoi with Mako-san while I get Tsuki-chan all to myself!_ " He put his arm around Tsuki's neck. "You know, I heard a lot of rumors about that kid." Her hand suddenly grasped Tsuki's closest boob.

"AHH! What are you doing?!" cried Tsuki.

"He calls himself a genius, but I heard he's really a stubborn brat, constantly pulling pranks on all the students for no reason," Kumaru continued. He squeezed Tsuki's boob.

"Kumaru-kun!" Tsuki exclaimed with embarrassment. "Cut it out. you pervert!" Her moans began growing from the intense, yet uncomfortable, pleasure.

"I even heard many people call him a wizard based on his attire," continued Kumaru, who paid no attention and continued groping her. "And wizards are..."

But little did either of them know that Yukinari was hiding above them in the ceiling and eavesdropping on their "affair". "You think you have the one I love the most, huh?" he whispered. "Well, you've got another thing coming! And that's where YOU come in, Warawara-kun!" He suddenly pulled out his voodoo doll from his robe. He suddenly pulled out a voodoo doll.

* * *

 **Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

 **Warawara-kun**  
If you put a persons hair inside it, you will be able to control that person to some extent.

* * *

Yukinari slipped a strand of Tsuki's hair into Warawara-kun and...

*BAM*

Tsuki's right fist suddenly punched her in the face, shocking the blue-haired incubus.

"Tsuki-chan?! What are you doing?" asked Kumaru. "Why are hitting yourself?"

"I'm NOT!" cried Tsuki. "MY HAND HAS..."

*BAM*

"...A MIND OF...

..."

*BAM*

"...IT'S OWN!"

*BAM*

Tsuki grabbed her arm with the other hand, but the arm kept flexing harder and harder, landing more painful hits. Then Tsuki's body pulled Kumaru's face into Tsuki cleavage and Tsuki's body lay on the bed.

"WOW, TSUKI-CHAN!" gasped Kumaru. "You're a real ANIMAL!"

"NO I'M NOT! MY BODY HAS A MIND IT'S OWN!"

*CLICK* *CREEK*

Just then, the door flew open and there stood Moka, panting from exhaustion.

"Man!" Mako gasped in relief. "I thought I'd NEVER lose that kid!" Just as he opened his eyes, Mako's mouth suddenly hung wide open. "T-TSUKI What are you doing?!"

"MAKO-SAN!" cried Tsuki quickly. "I-It's NOT what it look like! MY BODY HAS A MIND OF IT'S OWN!"

"DID KUMARU PUT YOU UNDER ANOTHER CHARM!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Kumaru screamed as he pulled his face away from Tsuki's cleavage. "Tsuki told me you became gay over a wizard boy!"

"GAY?!" Mako exclaimed while glaring at Tsuki in embarrassment.

"NO! NOT IN THOSE EXACT WORDS!" cried Tsuki. "What I said was—"

*RIP*

Suddenly, Tsuki's hands grabbed Kumaru's shirt and ripped it right off while her face was pushed in-between Kumaru's pecs.

In an instant, a long, awkward momnet of silence took hold of the three students as they froze every single muscle in their body.

Kumaru then saw blood running down his chest and onto his bulges. He pushed Tsuki off of him and saw the human girl's face had swirling eyes and blood running down her nose like a waterfall.

"You know what?" Mako asked with a irritated look and a cruciform symbol above his right eye.

"I swear I wasn't TRYING to!" begged the embarrassed Tsuki.

"I...I think I'm gonna become 'gay over a wizard boy'."

" _YES!_ " Yukinari laughed silently above them. " _I WIN! AND YOU'RE_ _ALL MINE, T—_ "

*BANG*

Yukinari fell thorugh the ceiling and into the infirmary room. As he opened his eyes, he saw Kumaru and Mako looking at him in shock. He looked around, but then felt two soft soft squishy things in his hands. Looking down, Yuknari saw his hands on Tsuki's boobs.

Tsuki didn't know what to do except go...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Busted! WHEE!

* * *

"Okay! Now I'm SHIT out of tolerance for that little freak!" screamed Tsuki in homeroom. "I say you boys give that brat a PIECE of my mind!"

"Come on, Tsuki-chan," said Kumaru. "He's not that big of a pest to ME."

"You know he's just a little kid," protested Mako while Yukinari hid behind him. "You—"

"Oh SURE!" screamed the human girl. "And THIS is EXACTLY what little kids do, ISN'T it!" She held out Kumaru's torn shirt to the boys. (Yes, Kumaru is shirtless right now.) "And on top of that..." Tsuki then turned to the wizard boy. "Yukinari-kun, you know what you're doing is wrong, right? If you keep playing these mean pranks on everyone, you'll never make any friends and live the rest of your life alone!"

"...I-I don't care! A genius like me doesn't NEED friends," yelled the wizard boy. "And besides," Yukinari continued in a softer tone as he gave a sad smile, "I've pretty much been alone since I first started attending monster schools."

Hearing Yukinari's sad voice, Tsuki's face turned from anger to shock and guilt as she look looked down at the ground, now starting to feel about how she treated—

Seeing Tsuki let her guard down, Yukinari pulled out his glowing wand, held it in the air, and...

*SWOOSH*

…Tsuki's panties flew out from under Tsuki's skirt and into Yukinari's hands.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuki quickly collapsed onto her knees as she tried to hold her skirt down.

"THANKS FOR THE SOUVENIER!" laughed the wizard boy. "I'll think about you and how DUMB you are whenever I wear these on my head!" He gave the trio an akanbe and flew out the door laughing, with his wand in his right hand, and Tsuki's panties in his left.

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" Tsuki screamed in an extremely loud voice, so loud that everyone in the monster world could hear her. She began to chase after the prank-pulling wizard. "I'M GONNA TAKE THAT WAND OF HIS AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP HIS—"

"CALM DOWN!" Mako cried as he grabbed Tsuki's arm. "Here," he said as he took out a fresh pair of men's underwear from his jacket pocket. "I'll loan you mine until—"

"I don't want you to loan me your underwear," yelled Tsuki. "I WANT YOU to stay away from that brat. You're being too nice to him and he's taking advantage of your kindness."

"But," whispered Mako, "haven't you thought about his feelings?"

"HIS feelings?!" Tsuki roared. "What about MY feelings?!"

"WHAT IF SHE'S ONLY DOING THOSE THINGS BECAUSE SHE'S LONELY?!" Mako finally screamed before running out the door.

"'WHAT IF SHE'S ONLY DOING THOSE THINGS BECAUSE SHE'S LONELY?!' my ASS!" the human girl grumbled to herself.

"Speaking of ass," Kumaru said while looking up Tsuki's skirt, "don't cha wish you had a bit more—"

"KUMARU! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Tsuki furiously kicked the perverted incubus boy back.

"What's your problem, Tsuki-chan? You don't know anything about wizards, do you? Or witches for that matter?"

Tsuki looked as Kumaru with concerned eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Witches are the 2nd most hated monster race right behind vampires. Well, technically speaking, witches aren't MONSTER at all; they're humans with magical abilities. In the past, they were the bridged gap between the monster and human world, but nowadays, monsters dub them as HALF-BREEDS."

"Half-Breeds?"

"Things were even WORSE in the human world. Humans held stuff like 'Witch Hunts' and 'Witchcraft Trials' which often resulted in witches being executed. Neither human nor monsters accept witches under ANY circumstances. So, like Mako-kun said, Yukinari-san's probably doing these horrible things because he doesn't fit in."

"...Doesn't fit in," Tsuki whispered in guilt. "Just like me."

* * *

Yukinari continued running and laughing until he was finally. And it was then that Yukinari's laughter turned to silent tears.

* * *

 _"Hey, isn't that Yuknari-kun? I've been hearing that he's a wizard."_

 _"A wizard? Isn't he a little young to be attending Yōkai Academy?"_

 _"Are you referring the stupid shotacon kid who won't stop saying '~desu' all the time?"_

 _"Wizards are the male equivalent of witches, and they're only job is to play tricks."_

 _"All he does is play around."_

 _"Did this school forget that witches are NOT monsters; they're just humans who use magic, right?"_

 _"I can't believe they'd actually let someone like him in this school."_

 _"And he's nothing but a cheater because he uses magic on himself to be super intelligent."_

* * *

"I don't need friends," Yukinari whispered to himself. "I'm fine all by mys—"

*BUMP*

Suddenly, someone bumped into Yukinari, knocking him to the ground.

"HEY! Watch where you're going, you bitch~desu!" the shotacon wizard furiously yelled.

"Well, you're right about the 'bitch' part."

Yukinari looked up and saw the Class Representative Tamaho Wanibuchi and her two friends standing over him.

"I heard you reveal you're identity to somebody else," said one of the girls.

"And you're a wizard who CHEATED his way into Yōkai Academy."

"None of your business~desu!" Yukinari shouted.

"You're wrong, kid!" Tamaho snarled as he grabbed the wizard boy by the top his shirt. "Our business is whatever shit goes on at Yōkai Academy! And you WILL be punshed for violating two rules at once!"

* * *

The Class Representative gang dragged the timid boy far into the woods, far enough from Yōkai Academy, and pinned him against a tree.

"Leave me alone~desu!" Yukinari cried.

"Quit it with the '~desu' crap already!" ordered the class representative. "You're nothing but filth who needs to be rid of RIGHTY NOW!" The three women then started drastically changing as the fog consumed, though Yukinari could them changing through the fog. When the fog dispersed, Yukinari became frightened at the sight of three female lizardmen.

* * *

 **Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

 **Lizardman**  
A man-beast with a head like a lizard. Despite their outward appearance, they possess a high intellectual ability. Their bond with their friends is strong, but they are aggressive to anyone else. They are a race of warlike hunters.

* * *

"This school doesn't need any trash like you!" growled Tamaho.

In that instant, Yukinari eyes widened at something that happened some time ago.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"This school doesn't need him," said a girl outside the school._

 _"He's just a wizard," said another girl. "Just because he gets good grades, doesn't mean he has the right to be here."_

 _"He's just a small-time thug who plays pranks on the entire school," said the third girl. "Who'd wanna be friend with someone like that."_

 _The three girls began laughing. Just then, they felt something slide down their wastes. Seeing that it was their skirts, they all screamed in embarrassment and tried to hide them with their shirt._

 _"OH MY GOD!"_

 _"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"_

 _"I'M SO EMBARASSED!"_

 _"SERVES YOU RIGHT!" laughed someone from around the corner._

 _The three peered around the corner and saw Yukinari running off and laughing at them with his glowing wand in his hand._

 _"IT'S HIM!" one of the girls cried. "GET BACK HERE!"_

 _They tried to chase after the prankster wizard, but tripped and fell on top of one another as Yukinari began running away._

 _"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SPOILED BRAT!" one of the girls yelled. "DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU'LL NEVER HAVE A FRIEND BECAUSE OF YOUR BEHAVIOR?!"_

 _In that instant, Yukinari stopped in his tracks and his eyes began watering up. "Who cares?!" he asked as he turned around. "I don't NEED friends!" He pulled down his lower eyelid and stuck his tongue out at the girls._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Yukinari began tearing up again. But to show his courage, he glared at the female lizardmen and pointed his glowing wand at the—

*CRUNCH*

Tamaho bit the top of the wand off in an instant and swallowed it (after chewing it to pieces of course).

"MY WAND!" Yukinari cried in horror.

"EWWW! Gross!" Tamaho growled.

"What do you think we should do with this rulebreaker?" asked one of her friends.

"How about we eat him up?" asked the other girl.

"I agree," growled Tamaho. "I'm sure he'll taste much better than his stupid wand!"

"NO! PLEASE!" Yukinari tearfully pleaded. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

But the two other girls pinned Yukinari up against the tree so that he couldn't escape.

"You ladies can eat the majority of him," said Tamaho. "But his HEAD is MINE!"

"NO!" Yukinari cried again. "SOMEBODY! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

"STOP IT!"

The lizardmen suddenly turned around and saw Mako glaring at them.

"So, you wanna get eaten up too?" asked Tamaho with an evil desire.

"NO! GET OUTTA HERE, MAKO-SAN!" cried the wizard boy. "SAVE YOURSELF!"

"NO! I won't let you get hurt, Yukinari-kun," Mako said as he walked up to the scared boy. "I know you don't wanna say how scared you are, but there's nothing wrong with asking for help." Mako knelt down in front of Yukinari as he continued talking. "You're still young, so you need to be true to yourself and everyone around you. And that way, you won't be alone anymore. And you wanna know something, I was just like you when I was YOUR age. But then I met very nice people recently, and I finally felt happy." Mako then put his hands on the wizard's shoulders. "And that's why I want to ask you...would you like to be my friend as well?"

Starting to feel a little better, Yukinari began crying and so Mako hugged his tiny body.

"What going on here?!" yelled one of the lizardmen.

"Did these two just forget about us?!" yelled another lizardmen.

"WE'LL TEACH A THING OR TWO FOR IGNONG US!" Tamaho yelled as she and her colleagues pounced at Mako from behind her.

"MAKO! LOOK OUT!"

*CHOMP*

Yukinari moved quickly and bit Tamaho on the tail.

"ARGH! WHAT?! GET OFF OF ME!" screamed Tamaho.

*SLASH*

She slashed her claw at Yukinari. Yukinari fell to the ground and found herself being laid upon by Tsuki, who had just came in and saved Yukinari, only to get clawed in the back.

"Tsuki-san!" the wizard cried. "W-Why did you save me? After everything I did?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, Yukinari-kun," said the weakened Tsuki. "I had no idea that you were hated so much. To tell you the truth, I felt alone since attending Yōkai Academy."

Yukinari saw the back of Tsuki's shirt ripped open and three scars with blood running out of them.

"Which is why I'd like to ask...would you like to be friends?" said Tsuki weakly.

Hearing the same words that came out of Mako mouth earlier, Yukinari began blushing.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" screamed one of the female lizardmen. "DID THEY JUST FORGET WE'RE STILL HERE?!"

Tamaho's accomplices charged at Tsuki and Yukinari, desiring to kill them both.

"TSUKI! YUKINARI-KUN! LOOK OUT!" cried Mako.

*SWPE*

But the lizardmen ended up hitting nothing as Tsuki and Yukinari were gone. Looking up, the lizardmen saw Tsuki and Yukinari being rescued by Kumaru.

"You two alright?" the incubus asked.

"Kumaru-kun!" exclaimed Yukinari.

"Man!" the incubus boy moaned. "You're both heavy!" Kumaru set both of them down.

"Thanks, Kumaru-kun!" said Tsuki.

"Anything for you, Tsuki-chan!" Kumaru happily said as he embraced Tsuki, much to Mako's annoyance.

"Another one?!" exclaimed Tamaho.

"How annoying!" said one of her cohorts.

"More meat for us to eat, though!" said the other.

"Eat me if you want!" demanded Tsuki. "But leave the boys alone!"

"Tsuki-san!" Yukari whispered.

"Wow! Never knew how BADASS one girl was," chuckled Kumaru.

"NO, TSUKI!" cried Mako.

The then Tsuki began dwindling as she began losing blood from her back.

"LET'S GET 'EM!" growled Tamaho.

"YES, MA'AM!" growled her accomplices.

"OH GOD!" Mako quickly rushed to Tsuki's side. And tried to catch her.

*CHING*

Tsuki hand inadvertently knocked Mako's Rosario Cross off once again, resulting in a bright pink light, blinding the female lizardmen.

"ARGH!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"WHERE'S THIS DEMONIC ENERGY COMING FROM!"

The three lizardmen covered their eyes desperately.

As the sky turned red, the bats flew around the pink-haired vampire and dispersed, once again revealing Mako's inner vampire.

"Back off, you pathetic lizards!" roared the silver-haired vampire.

Yukinari stared at Mako's true form in shock. " _Oh my gosh! That hair! Those eyes! Mako-san's a...a...Shinso Vampire?!_ "

"Y-Your HAIR just got dyed! And your clothes appear to be showing veins!" gasped Tamaho. "THAT'S A VIOLTION! EAT HIM, LADIES!"

"YES MA'AM!" The ladies charged at the silver-haired vampire, but moved in blazing fast speed and...

*BAM* "BAM*

...kicked both ladies into trees.

"W-What just happened?!" gasped Tamaho. "That boy actually defeated them both with one hits!"

"And YOU'RE the worst of the three!" snarled Mako from behind. "You prefer to punish weak people for breaking one stupid rule! And ordering your lackeys to aid you!"

"I'll show YOU who punishes weak people BY PUNISHING SOMEONE STRONGER LIKE YOU!"

"KNOW YOU PLACE, BITCH!"

*BAM* *CRACK* *CLANG*

Mako kicked Tamaho in the teeth, breaking each and every one of them, and sent the evil Class Representative in the lake, where Tamaho gurgled, "Yes, Mako-san."

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

This chapter's climactic battle took 175 words across 12 paragraphs! WHEE!

* * *

Tsuki stared at Mako in shock and amazement. " _Wow! Mako-san's just as hot as he always is._ "

"W-Why did you save me~desu?" asked Yukinari timidly. "Even after all the horrible deeds I committed~desu?"

"Because I want to be your friend," answered Tsuki while being helped up by Kumaru. "And I DON'T want you to live the rest of life alone.

Yukinari's eyes widened as he turned to Mako, you was looking away and somehow feeling kind of down while twirling part of his hair with his finger. Then he turned back to Tsuki. Then Mako. Then Tsuki. Then Mako. Then Tsuki. Then...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yukinari couldn't take the pressure anymore and began crying, letting out all his sadness he had locked up inside all these days.

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

And just like that, a few day passed by. WHEE!

* * *

"So, did you hear what happened yesterday?" Kumaru asked Mako on their way to homeroom, which was also the Newspaper Club headquarters, with some boxes of belongings in their hands. "Yukinari-kun apologized to every single student she picked on, and the students felt guilty about all the trash-talk they made behind Yukinari-kun's back. He even gave Tsuki's underwear back."

"Well that's good to know," said Mako happily as he and Kumaru walked through the door. "I can't wait to see him again—"

"I LOVE YOU, TSUKI-SAN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mako and Kumaru stopped at the archway and dropped the boxes as their eyes widened at the shocking scene they saw: Yukinari was laying on top of Tsuki and grabbing her boobs.

"YUKINARI-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" cried Mako.

"Oh, you didn't know?" asked the wizard boy. "I decided to join the Newspaper Club because my room is right next door~desu. And because I want to be close to the one I love the most~desu!"

"UGH! I'm sorry, Yukinari-kun, but I CAN'T BE YOUR—"

"Not YOU! I'm talking about TSUKI~DESU!"

"WHAT?!" the older boys screamed in shock.

"That's right, Mako-san! You told me to be true to myself and everyone around me~desu. So it's time to tell you all the truth: I was pretending to be in love with Mako-san, hoping that she and Tsuki-san would break up, and then..."

* * *

 **(Yukinari's Fantasy)**

 _"You know what?" Mako asked with a irritated look and a cruciform symbol above his right eye._

 _"I swear I wasn't TRYING to!" begged the embarrassed Tsuki._

 _"I...I think I'm gonna become 'gay over a wizard boy'." Mako stormed off in anger and slammed the door._

 _"Smell ya later, Tsuki-chan," Kumaru said as he put another shirt on._

 _"WHAT?!" cried Tsuki. "Where are you going?"_

 _"I'm sorry, but girls who rip off my shirt, which was extremely EXPENSIVE by the way, and just not my type." Kumaru walked out the door as well, leaving poor Tsuki alone with falling tears and a bloody nose._

 _Seeing his opportunity, Yukinari climbed down to the infirmary from through the roof. "Uh, Tsuki-san," the wizard boy whispered._

 _Tsuki looked up and saw Yukinari standing over her._

 _"What do YOU want?" Tsuki sniffled._

 _"Um, I was wondering if...if you'd like to...be my...girlfriend~desu," Yukinari whispered. "The truth is...I've actually been attracted to you...not Mako...because you seem just like me...like a human~desu."_

 _Tsuki's eyes widened and began blushing at what Yukinari said. The two of them looked into each others, with their hearts racing. And then they closed their eyes as they leaned their heads closer and closer until they finally—_

 _"ARE YOU INSANE!" Tuski screamed at Yuknari's face._

 **(End of Fantasy)**

* * *

Yukinari fell off of Tsuki as he snapped back to reality.

"THAT PLAN WOULD NEVER WORK!" screamed Tsuki. "And even if it DID, you're WAY too young to be my boyfriend!"

"I don't care!" Yukinari cheered as he hugged Tsuki again. "I love you from the bottom of my heart, especially since you almost sacrificed yourself to save me~desu. Besides, I'll get older, and then—"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kumaru screamed as he grabbed Tsuki by the arm and tried to tug her to him. "Tsuki MINE and MINE alone!"

"NO! SHE'S MINE!" Yukinari screamed back while tugging Tsuki's other arm.

"MINE!" screamed Kumaru.

"MINE!" screamed Yukinari.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"No...she's not," muttered thepink-haired vampire boy. "TSUKI'S IS MINE!" He angrily leapt at Tsuki.

"WAIT! MAKO-SAN! DON'T BITE ME AGAIN!"

*BITE*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Tamaho Wanibuchi: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese); Morgan Garrett (English)**

 **Yukinari Sendo: Rica Matsumoto (Japanese); Kate Higgins (English)**

* * *

 **Sorry this took longer than I intended. The thing is, I just started playing Assassin's Creed Odyssey so I was more fixated on that than this. But now I'm done and will continue the other chapters soon enough.**

 **Here are a few reasons for casting Higgins as Yukinari:**  
 **1\. Higgins was originally the voice of Sayuki in the TokyoPop of Initial D; Monica Rial, Yukari's English voice actor, also dubbed Sayuki in the Initial D Funimation re-dub.**  
 **2\. Higgins hasn't really worked enough time with Funimation, the company that licensed and produced/dubbed the R+V anime (in addition to "dubbing" my genderbent re-imagining).**  
 **3\. Higgins was in the TokyoPop dub of Initial D, an anime series that would later be picked up by Funimation, who re-dubbed the series and replaced the entire TokyoPop cast (even Higgins) with their own less-familiar voice actors. (I wouldn't mind too much, except that none of the TokyoPop voice actors, not even Higgins, have really worked enough times with Funimation.)**

 **I do NOT own the following character(s):  
** ***Yukinari Sendo's name comes from lord of the land of fire's "Reverse the Flow" and his appearance comes from Zhane Zelda's "Kyuketsuki Diaries".**

 **Later**


	6. The Art of the Birthday

**I am SO terribly sorry for the delay of the next chapter. I've been spending a lot of time playing Odyssey and working on a chapter that was NOT adapted into the anime, along with being sick for the past week. But now I'm better and here you go.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Two months had passed since Tsuki Aono, an average teenage human girl, enrolled against her will into Yōkai Academy, a school made for monsters. Since then, she had already gained three monster "boyfriends": Yukinari Sendo, a highly intelligent wizard despite being 11-years-old; Kumaru Kurono, a perverted incubus who constantly harasses her; and Mako Akashiya, a vampire boy who has an obsession for her blood, as well as a split-personality that awakens whenever his Rosario Cross is removed from around his neck.

Because Tsuki is a human, she is forced to keep her identity a secret; otherwise, she will be executed. And only Mako knows the truth, yet is willing to protect her in exchange for his blood.

Right now, Tsuki was sitting in his desk in homeroom. Next to Tsuki sat her first "boyfriend", Mako Akashiya; Mako was reading a book on art. Tsuki stared at the pink-haired vampire boy.

* * *

 **(Tsuki's Fantasy)**

 _Tsuki returned to her dorm room and—_

 _"Welcome home, Tsuki!" said Mako right in front of him, wearing only underwear._

 _Tsuki's lustful eyes widened at Mako's hunky body. "MAKO-SAN!" she exclaimed._

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Mako cried out._

 _"How did you remember?" Tsuki asked with excitement._

 _"What do you mean 'how did I remember'? Why do you think I'm half-naked?"_

 _"...Mako-san..."_

 _"...Tsuki…"_

 _As the two of them walked over to each other, Tsuki's suddenly found herself striping down to her panties. "...Mako-san..." she whispered while hiding her breasts with her arms._

 _"...Tsuki…"_

 _"...Mako-san..."_

 _"...Tsuki…"_

 _Finally, the two of them met, pressing their chests up against one another._

 _"...Mako-san..."_

 _"...Tsuki…"_

 _"...Mako-san..."_

 **(End of Fantasy)**

* * *

"TSUKI-CHAN!"

*BAM*

Tsuki suddenly got hit in the head by Gina with a fan and snapped back to reality.

"It's club meeting time, y'all," said the female pervert. "My, Mako-san, you're just as handsome as last time."

Mako gave an uncontrollable smile to the flirtatious Gina.

"Hey, Tsuki-chan!"

*SLAP*

Tsuki suddenly got smacked on the butt; she jumped and turned around, noticing the culprit. "KUMARU-KUN! Don't smack my butt!"

"Oh, come on, Tsuki-san," said the incubus teen. "I liked it, didn't you?"

"NO! I—"

*BANG*

A pan came out of the sky and hit Kumaru on the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Anyone who bothers MY Tsuki-san shall answer to ME~DESU!" cheered the culprit: Yukinari Sendo.

"What the hell?!" gasped Gina. "Where'd THIS kid come from?

"Oh, you didn't know?" asked Mako. "Yukinari-kun is our newest club member."

"And Tsuki-san's BOYFRIEND~DESU!"

"NO HE ISN'T!" screamed Tsuki. "He's just a FRIEND who happens to be a BOY!

"O...kay?" sighed Gina. "Whatever, let's just get to the deal."

" _And for THAT matter, these guys really have no problem admitting their feelings_ ," thought Tsuki. " _But enough about that; after the club meeting, I'm inviting Mako-san to my room for a private birthday celebartion!_ "

She and the rest of the boys took their seats as Gina stepped up to the chalkboard.

"Pay attention, everyone," Gina said in a demanding voice. "In one month, four male students suddenly disappeared without a trace. Here, I'm handing out some information." She gave each of her clubmates a piece of paper detailing the missing boys.

" _Wow_ ," thought Tsuki, " _Gina's acting pretty serious on an incident for once._ "

"The first thing we need to do is ask some other classmates who were possibly close to them," said Gina. "...NOW!"

The club members quickly fled out the classroom for investigation.

"And when the missing boys realize the president of the club who saved them was me," Gina thought with a mysterious grin, "they'll be DYING to reward me with those mountains on their chests."

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Of course. That was her REAL intention. WHEE!

* * *

"Wait! Where are you going, Mako-san?" asked Tsuki later that evening. "I was about to—"

"I have after-school modeling classes with the art teacher," said Mako said. "I'm going to model some art designs for a whole week in preparation for next year's school-art book."

" _Mako-san?!_ " Tsuki outh hung wide open. " _Modeling?!_ "

* * *

 **(Tsuki's Fantasy)**

 _Mako was wearing a biker's outfit while sitting on a motorcycle as many photography flashes surrounded him._

 _Mako was wearing green boxing shorts and red boxing gloves as many photography flashes surrounded him._

 _Mako was wearing a boy-band outfit._

 _A traditional vampire outfit._

 _Nothing but a green-black speedo._

 **(End of Fantasy)**

* * *

" _AND FOR THE NEXT WEEK! THAT MEANS HE'LL BE MISSING OUT ON MY BIRTHDAY!_ " Tsuki began pulling her hair as waterfalls of tears flowed down her eyes.

" _Tsuki?_ " Mako thought.

"Wait, Mako-san!" Tsuki cried in tears. "Do you know what's coming up?"

"What are you talking about?" asked the vampire boy.

"A certain day! For a certain...someone!"

"Oh...no, I don't!"

Tsuki's body crumbled into a million. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" she screamed as her body assembled back together.

"But I'll try to make it," said Tsuki.

"You promise?"

"I promise, Tsuki."

"Mako-san."

"Tsuki."

"Mako-san."

"Tsuki...may I suck your blood again?"

"Sure, Mako-sa—wait! WHAT?!"

*BITE*

"IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Ya let yer guard down. WHEE!

* * *

"Thank you so much, Tsuki!" Mako blushed madly. "This'll be the last time I'll ever get to drink your blood for a long long time." And so, he went along his merry way, leaving Tsuki to stare at him in depression.

" _It's so easy for him and everyone else to say they love me_ ," Tsuki thought. " _So why can't I do the same for THEM? Especially since my birthday's coming up?_ "

* * *

Mako arrived at the Yōkai Academy art office. "Hello? Sensei?"

"Ah, Mako-san!" A man whispered from right behind Mako, getting the vampire boy to turn around. "Welcome," the man continued. "I am Ishigami Hotaru."

Mr. Ishigami was a young man in his early 30s or late 20s with a hourglass figure. He had braided hair worn under a bandana over her head. He also wore a wears a pale shirt, slim jeans, pumps, a golden necklace and a long trench coat with paint stains on it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ishigami-sensei" Mako said with a bow.

"Likewise," said Ishigami. "Well then, shall we begin?"

* * *

The next day, Tsuki and Mako sat in art class. "Okay, class," said Mr. Ishigami. "This month, we shall be working on 'what's important to you'! And just what is important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts."

" _So what kind of model is Mako-san going to become?_ " thought Tsuki. She opened up her and...

*SPALT*

"EEEEHHHHHHH?"

The book contained statues of naked boys.

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

He's going to be a NUDE MODEL?! WHEE!

* * *

The image of Mako looking like the Thinker statue flashed through Tsuki's mind. " _Now that I think about it, a lot of boys have apparently been skipping classes lately to join the art class...could they be..._ "

*THUD*

"OW!" A male student suddenly fell through the side window; this boy had black hair with an emo style on the front. "I've decided to join art for some fun!"

" _Huh? There's another one!_ "

"Hey, Ishigami-sensei?" Mako asked. "Could you help me?" He waited patiently for the art teacher to walk towards him. "I think I made some mistakes," Mako said as Mr. Ishigami was right beside him.

Tsuki watched their art teacher demonstrate and explain Mako's errors on his sketch pad. She was determined to ask Mako to send her birthday with her.

* * *

"Mako-san!" Tsuki called out after class. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?" asked the vampire boy.

Tsuki opened her mouth to speak, but the loud noise of all the students kept reaching her ears. "You know what, maybe we should go somewhere less noisy," she said a she took Mako's hand and began dragging him to—

*BUMP*

She suddenly bumped into someone accidentally, causing her to almost fall. But the person, who turned out to be Kumaru, reached out to steady her.

"Sorry bout that," Kumaru yelled joyfully as he embraced the brunette human from behind and began playing with her boobs.

Mako rolled his eyes in disgust at the flirty incubus.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Suddenly, his watch began beeping. He looked at it and saw the time. "Oh, shit! I'm late!" he yelled to himself. "Sorry, Tsuki, but I'm late of modeling," he called out to Tsuki as he began rushing off.

"MAKO-SAN! WAIT!" cried Tsuki. But Mako was already out of Tsuki's earshot.

* * *

Days went by as Tsuki continued attempting to ask Mako about her birthday. Every time, unfortunately, one of two things happened:

1\. Mako, who appeared to still be completely unaware of Tsuki's special day, turned her down, mostly because of after school activities.  
2\. One of Tsuki's other boyfriends, Kumaru and Yukinari, kept interrupting to harass her.

Now it was just one day before the deadline. Tsuki stood outside the door of Mr. Ishigami's classroom, determined to confront Mako once and for all.

" _What am I to Mako-san anyway?_ " the human brunette thought. " _All he ever does I care about sucking my blood. Apparently, I'm not even important enough for him to remember my birthday. Could it be...NO. I WILL ask Mako out this time, and I WON'T be afraid to ask him to be with me for my birthday!_ "

"EXCUSE ME!" she yelled as she slid the door open. "I need to talk with—"

But much to her surprise, nobody was in there. " _Huh? I must be early. Oh well, I guess I'll just wait till he arrives._ " She was about to sit down when she heard someone muffled screaming...

"MMMMM! MMMMM!"

The sounds came from a locker in the corner, which had a male uniform scattered on the ground right in front of it. Heading to the locker, she opened the door and, to her surprise, saw a mysterious statue that was posing like the mythical Greek hero Perseus. Tsuki noticed the muffled screams coming from the statue...and the statue appeared to be shaking.

"Is that statue...crying?! What's going on here?" she exclaimed. "Hold on a sec, he looks like—"

"What are you doing to my art? How'd you get in here?"

"EEK!" Frightened, Tsuki jumped around and saw Mr. Ishigami glaring right behind him.  
"I-I-Ishigami-sensei! I'm so sorry for barging in here," said Mako frantically. "I was j—"

Mr. Ishigami glared at the brunette a his braids began floating in a mysterious—

"Oh, you must be Tsuki-chan from Class 3," Mr. Ishigami said in a softer and kinder tone.

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Wait a sec! What happened to the floating braids? WHEE!

* * *

"If you're looking for Mako-san, I'm afraid he's too busy modeling for me to spend time with you," said Mr. Ishigami.

"WHY CAN'T SHE?!" cried—

"Tsuki?!" Mako suddenly came into the classroom. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Mako-san!" gasped the human brunette girl. "I-I-I was—"

"I'm sorry, but you can't be here," Mako said as he pushed her through the art door archway. "You need to leave."

"What do you mean can't be here?" cried Tsuki. "Are you really going to be a nude model?"

"Of course not! A-A-And even if I WAS, it's none of your business. Now PLEASE LEAVE!"

"...…...I get it," Tsuki whispered. "That's all I am to you? Nothing but a nuisance?"

"What?! I-I didn't—"

"NOW I UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! DO YOU?! WELL I'M SORRY FOR BUGGING YOU TOO MUCH!"

Enraged, Tsuki turned around and stormed off in tears. " _This is the worst birthday of my life! All I wanted was to spend a whole day alone with Mako-san, but she never cared from the beginning!_ "

"TSUKI! WAIT!" Mako tried to rush after her, but was stopped by Mr. Ishigami who grabbed his arm.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go after him," Mr. Ishigami whispered violently as his braids began floating again. In fact, the ends of the braids began growing bigger and opening up and growing fangs and gaining glowing red eyes.

"I-Ishigami-sensei?!" Mako pink-haired boy exclaimed. "What's-What's happening to your hair?"

Mr. Ishigami's braids suddenly lunged a Mako, grabbing him by the wrists and ankles.

"I'm afraid Tsuki-chan saw a little too much," hissed Mr. Ishigami. "So I'm afraid our time together will have to COME TO AN END!"

Another braid of Mr. Ishigami lunged at Mako's face and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Oh my god!" Yukinari whispered in the newspaper clubroom as he looked into his crystal ball that laid on a desk Yukinari was sitting at.

"What's going on, Yukinari-kun?" asked Kumaru.

"Divination! I'm looking into my crystal ball and can sense a bad aura coming from where Mako-san is right now."

Just then, Tsuki arrived as she opened the door.

"Tsuki! You're finally here!" said the teenage incubus.

"You're late, young late!" Gina proclaimed as she held up a missing person flyer. "Another boy disappeared yesterday!"

As Tsuki looked at the picture, her eyes widened as she recognized the face; she snatched the flyer out Gina's hand to get a better examination. "This kid! I've SEEN him before, he skipped classes to hang out with Ishigami-senpai..."

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _*THUD*_

 _"OW!" A male student suddenly fell through the side window; this boy had black hair with an emo style on the front. "I've decided to join art for some fun!"_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"...and THAT time..." Tsuki whispered.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"MMMMM! MMMMM!"_

 _The sounds came from a locker in the corner, which had a male uniform scattered on the ground right in front of it. Heading to the locker, she opened the door and, to her surprise, saw a mysterious statue that was posing like the mythical Greek hero Perseus. Tsuki noticed the muffled screams coming from the statue...and the statue appeared to be shaking._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"MAKO-SAN'S IN DANGER!" Tsuki screamed as she rushed back to the art room.

* * *

Mako began regaining consciousness. As he got up, he found himself in an ancient Greek-like temple.

"MMMMMM!"

"MMMMMMMMMM!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Just then, Mako saw five statues muffling and shaking. " _What's going on? Are those statues screaming?! And MOVING?!_ " Then she recognized the appearances: they matched the missing students from the missing people flyers. Suddenly, he right arm felt heavy; he looked and saw that his hand had turned to stone.

"You like it?" hissed a demonic voice.

Mako turned around and saw Mr. Ishigami right behind.

"YOU! It was YOU who kidnapped the students!" cried Mako furiously. "But how did you turn them to stone? And HAND for that matter!"

Mr. Ishigami didn't answer; he just removed his headband, revealing a bunch of snakes for his hair. "It's ALL because of my babies," Mr. Ishigami gloated as he consoled some of his snakes. "Anyone who gets bitten by my snakes gets stoned instantly. The only reason YOU'RE still moving is because you weren't hit in the brain; attacking the brain turns them entirely stone, while biting any OTHER part simply turns THOSE parts into stone. It's the way we medusa work since Ancient Greece!"

* * *

 **Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

 **Medusa**  
From Green mythology, a fearsome monster with snakes as hair They have the power to turn living things into stone. Stronger ones can turn anyone who simply looks at them in stone.

* * *

*WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP*

Mr. Ishigami's snakes suddenly seized Mako's entire body. "Behold, the GREATEST heroes of Ancient Greece!" he shouted as he pointed to each of his statues while naming them. "Achilles! Jason! Odysseus! Perseus! Theseus!"

Mako terrifyingly looked behind him and saw five naked statues posing as the five said heroes from Greek mythology.

"And YOU..." continued Mr. Ishigami, "...YOU will be the GREATEST of all these heroes: HERACLES!"

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Heracles, better known in Roman and Western regions as Hercules, is the most famously known hero of Greek mythology. The demigod son of thunder god Zeus and mortal Alcmene, he is best known for performing what would be known as his Twelve Labors. WHEE!

* * *

One of Mr. Ishigami's snakes charged at Mako, ready to turn the pink-haired boy into—

"MAKO-SAN!" Tsuki cried as she burst through the door and ran up to Mako to free him. "ENOUGH of your insanity!" Tsuki screamed at the Medusa man. "I won't let you turn Mako-san into stone!"

"You damn bitch!" yelled Mr. Ishigami. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"TSUKI! NO! SAVE YOURSELF!" begged Mako. "YOU'LL GET TURNED TO—"

"I DON'T CARE!" Tsuki cried as she reached out to Mako. "I...I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT YOU, MAKO-SAN! I NEED YOU, NO MATTER HOW INSIGNIFICANT I AM TO YOU! I...I...I LO—"

*BITE*

Tsuki was suddenly instantaneously turned into a statue as a snake bit her forehead.

"TSUKI!" cried Mako.

Remaining completely still, the statue of Tsuki toppled over onto the ground, much to Mako's horror.

"Wow! THAT was ridiculously easy," chucked Mr. Ishigami. "Too easy that I could swear she's a hu—"

Suddenly, a bright pink light emitting from Mako engulfed in entire art studio, interrupting Mr. Ishigami.

"WHA?! WHAT IN HADES IS GOING ON?!" Mr. Ishigami screamed.

Hundreds of bat flew into the studio through the window and encircled Mako's glowing body. When the bats dispersed, the bright light dimmed and Mako was once again in his true form.

" _No way! That HAIR! Those EYES! He's a SHINSO VAMPIRE!_ " Mr. Ishigami's expression turned from satisfaction to fear. " _But_ _how—_ "

Just then, Mr. Ishigami observed the silver-haired boy's chest and noticed that the Rosario Cross, which he noticed many time before, was no longer attached to Mako's choker. He looked down and saw the statue of Tsuki holding the Rosario Cross within her stoned hand. " _You gotta be kidding me!_ " Mr. Ishigami began panicking.

"Now it's MY turn!" Mako suddenly grabbed the snakes from Mr. Ishigami's hair that restrained him and ripped the off of the Medusa teacher's head.

"AH! MY SNAKES! MY HAIR!" screamed Mr. Ishigami. "YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT ART IS!"

"I understand ENOUGH!" Mako yelled from above as he threw his foot down at Mr. Ishigami's face. "KNOW YOUR PLACE, BITCH!"

*BAM*

Mako struck the top of Mr. Ishigami's head with his stoned leg, leaving the Medusa teacher with a nearly fractured skull as he laid on the ground in a pool of blood pouring from his head.

"Y-Y-Yes, Mako-san..." Mr. Ishigami whispered unconsciously.

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

This chapter's climactic battle took 197 words across 8 paragraphs! WHEE!

* * *

"I wonder if that snakehead knows what it's like to feel the pain from his own stone," Mako sighed to himself and he twirled the front of his hair. He turned around and approached the statue of his human lover, kneeling down to retrieve his Rosario Cross. As he did so, he gave a sad smile and began shedding a sexy cry tear, whispering, "I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Tsuki. Thank you for reaching into the nest of serpents...to awaken me once again..."

* * *

"NNNNNNN..." Tsuki began regaining consciousness as she opened his. She looked around and found herself in an infirmary bed. Then she noticed Mako resting his head into his arms on the side of Tsuki's bed.

"Mako-san?" Tsuki whispered as began to sit up.

Waking up himself, Mako looked up and saw his human girlfriend had recovered. "TSUKI!" He happily embraced Tsuki by wrapping his arms around her body. "I was so worried! I thought you'd NEVER wake up!"

"MAKO-SAN?! What's going on?" Tsuki saw that she was no longer stone as well. "Am I—"

"After Ishigami-sensei was defeated, she was suspended for his activity when the Newspaper Club and I exposed her crimes," explained Mako. "On top of that, the spell she inflicted on the boys instantly wore off and they returned to normal. You, on the other hand, were still stoned for a whole day."

" _A WHOLE DAY!_ " Tsuki's human eyes widened. "But that means...TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! And I didn't even get to—"

"Speaking of Ishigami-sensei, I have something for you," Mako said as she remembered something. He presented something on a stand being covered by blanket, then he yanked the blanket, yelling, "SURPRISE!" It was a beautiful painting of Tsuki.

"Wha-What IS that?" asked Tsuki.

"It's something I was working on for you birthday!"

"My...WHAT?!"

"...…...HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSUKI!" Mako cheered as he embraced his girlfriend.

"Y-Y-You remembered?!"

"Of course I did! It was a surprise!"

"...Mako-san..."

"...Tsuki…"

"...Mako-san..."

"...Tsuki…"

"...Mako-san..."

"...Tsuki…"

The two of them looked into each others eyes with love for one another.

"...Mako-san..."

"...Tsuki…"

With romance burning in their hearts, the two lovers leaned their heads closer...and closer...and closer...and—

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSUKI-SAN!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY~DESU!"

Tsuki literally missed Mako's lips as she toppled off the bed and onto the floor as Kumaru and Yukinari burst in.

"I brought you some chocolate!" Kumaru cheered while holding out his birthday present.

"And I brought you a Warawara-kun doll~desu!" Yukinari cheered as he did the same thing.

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Wait a second! How did Kumaru-kun and Yukinari-kun know about Tsuki-chan's birthday? WHEE!

* * *

"And it's all because I love you!" Kumaru romantically hugged the recovering girl.

"And I love you MORE!" Yukinari also hugged her from the other side.

"No, I DO!"

"I DO!"

"I DO!"

"I DO!"

"I DO!"

"I DO!"

"I DO!"

"NO!" Mako screamed as he tackled Tsuki. "I LOVE TSUKI MORE THAN ANY OF YOU!"

"NO, MAKO! NOT AGAIN!" begged the human girl. "PLEASE! DON'T!"

*BITE*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Okay, before we end, I just recently learned that Maeghan Albach, the voice actress for Mrs. Aono, had passed away two months ago. Therefore, I re-casted Mr's Aono with Michelle Ruff. In the future, PLEASE alert me when any of my cast members have retired and/or passed away. THROW ME A FRIGGIN' BONE HERE, PEOPLE!**

 **Later**


	7. Deadline!

**Okay, this chapter was a little difficult since it involved genderbending the premise of stalking and blackmailing Kurumu, but here you go.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Once again, Tsuki Aono looked out the window of her clubroom as she sat at her desk; outside, a bunch of heavy clouds floated below the sky. What was she thinking about this time?

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Read the original manga to find out. WHEE!

* * *

"What's wrong, Tsuki? Ya spacing out?" asked Mako, startling the human girl to snap back to reality. "We're only two away before our newspaper get printed, you know."

"Sorry," said Tsuki, "my mind was sort of elsewhere."

"It's cool," said Mako. "You're probably just stressing out because the deadline of Ishigami-sensei is happening right after your birthday."

"Man, this is bullshit!" Kumaru complained as he began stretching his arms. "We're supposed to be having fun on Saturdays, NOT working on newspapers."

"I agree," laughed Yukinari from across Kumaru. "We're like a bunch of manga authors being chased by a stupid deadline...and not even getting paid~desu!"

"QUIT COMPLAINING, YA BABIES!" yelled Gina from the main desk. "Newspapers are just like manga; it has strict adherence to deadlines. The incident of Ishigami-sensei was supposed to be issued on Thursday." She turned a page of her yaoi-magazine that she was reading. "Save your sob stories until AFTER the deadline is met."

"HEY! How about instead of looking at dirty boys in your magazine, you come HELP US MEET OUR DEADLINE!" Mako shouted in irritation.

"Never mind her, Mako-san," snorted Yukinari. "She's just letting everything go to her head like a dumb newspaper editor~desu."

"I'M not complaining!" Kumaru yelled as he tackled Tsuki and began playing with her breasts once again. "As long as Tsuki's right by my side, I'd do anything just to be with her!"

"KUMARU-KUN!" Mako yelled as he pulled the incubus boy away and glared into his eyes. "QUIT IT!"

"NO!" Kumaru snapped back. "YOU QUIT IT!"

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Looks like another quarrel is about to begin. WHEE!

* * *

*SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP*

"Oh, my beloved Kumaru-kun. Just you wait, my love. Soon, you'll finally be mine."

* * *

"Hey, everybody," Mr. Nekonome said as he entered the clubroom while carrying a plastic. "I brought some snacks." He handed the bag to Tsuki, who bowed in appreciation.

But when Tsuki opened the bag, her joyful expression became grossed-out. "Uh, sensei, this is a raw salmon."

"I know," Mr. Nekonome said with a smile. "And they're very delicious that way~rawr."

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Looks like Nekonome-sensei loves buying fish. WHEE!

* * *

"Oh, by the way, Kumaru-kun," Mr. Nekonome said as he handed an envelope to Kumaru, "this is for you."

"Oh, thanks, Nekonome-sensei." Kumaru took the envelope and observed everything about it from inside and outside...and the incubus boy's face soon became burning red hot; so hot that Mako quickly noticed this strange behavior.

"Kumaru-kun? Are you okay?" the vampire boy asked.

"I-I-I'll be right back!" said Kumaru frantically as he pushed his envelope into a toolbox. "I got some things to do. BYE!" He quickly zoomed out the door, getting Mako to look at him in concern.

* * *

Kumaru arrived at a very terrifying-looking tree. " _This must be the place._ " He looked around, but only saw a sign that read:

 **Yōkai Academy Landmark MONSTER TREE**

"So you got my letter, DIDN'T you, Kurono Kumaru-kun?"

Kumaru looked up and saw a female student with the front of her hair hanging over her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" the aqua-haired boy demanded. "WHAT do you want? And HOW do you know my name?"

The girl leapt off and landed on the ground. Kumaru noticed that the girl's face was really sweaty and/or slimy, causing the incubus boy to back away a bit.

"My name is Kano Nagisa," the girl whispered, "and I've been WATCHING you since school began. And now that we finally meet, may I take some pictures of you, Kumaru-kun?"

"No thanks, weirdo," Kumaru scoffed as he began to walk away.

"HOLD UP!" Nagisa leapt at Kumaru, embracing him from the back and even pushing up her funbags against his back. "Remember that letter I sent you? And everything else IN it?" Nagisa whispered into Kumaru's ear. "We wouldn't want anybody else in the school seeing them now, would we?"

Kumaru nervously blushed in terror. "You WOULDN'T!"

"I WOULD!"

"...ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! What do you want?"

"YOU...to go on a date with me!"

* * *

"It's been three hours now," said Mako back at the clubroom, "and Kumaru-kun hasn't returned yet. I wonder if he's having any problems."

"Forget about THAT sadist. Now there's one obstacle left in my love for Tsuki-san," said Yukinari.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" asked Mako.

"What does Kumaru think of the Newspaper Club?" asked Tsuki. "I mean, he only joined because he wanted to be with me. And because he was jealous of Mako-san." She looked down as the room became silent.

" _That's weird_ ," thought Mr. Nekonome. " _They don't seem to be as close as I thought, and just when I was thinking they were getting along so well._ "

"Maybe Kumaru-kun doesn't THINK of us as friends," suggested the concerned vampire boy. "I mean, leaving at such a busy time..."

"Oh, come on, Mako-san! Maybe Kumaru-kun had some important to do," laughed Tsuki.

* * *

"WHAT KIND OF DATE IS THIS?!" Kumaru screamed in embarrassment. "Why the hell do I have to wear GYM SHORTS?! Let alone GIRLS' gym shorts?"

*SPLAT*

Blood began shooting out of Nagisa's nostrils. "You look PERFECT in girls' clothing! Especially for my mock-photoshoot."

"PHOTOSHOOT?!" the aqua-haired boy exclaimed. "OH HELL NO! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL BE INVOLVED IN YOUR DUMBASS PHOTOSHOOT, YOU SKANKY MOTHER—"

"Uh, uh, uhh! Need I remind you why you're doing this?"

"…" Kumaru looked down at the ground for a couple seconds and then began posing.

*SNAP*

Nagisa took the opportunity to snap photos with her camera. "Oh yeah, baby!"

* * *

Then Kumaru had to wear a maid outfit...

*SNAP* *SNAP*

"Looking good!"

* * *

...then a female swimsuit...

*SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP*

"This is so amazing!"

* * *

...an apron...

*SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP*

"OH MY GOD! A BOY WEARING THE LEGENDARY..."

* * *

...an almost-plain long-sleeved white polo shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a miniskirt that looks exactly like the school's uniform skirt, as well as a white baggy seifuku sailor fuku schoolgirl uniform, socks, and plain black dress shoes (Kurumu's outfit from the anime)...

*SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP*

"This is my favorite outfit on you!"

* * *

 **(9 Outfits Later)**

" _Man! I thought she'd NEVER let me go! This was the most EMBARRASSING day of my life! Even as an incubus!_ " Kumaru thought as he arrived at the newspaper clubroom. " _I could've just used my love charm to get that pussy to back off, but I promised Tsuki-chan I wouldn't charm anyone anymore. What am I supposed to do? I just hope no one's the least bit angry._ " He opened the door and—

*BUMP*

—bumped into his club members as they were preparing to leave; the club members glared at the incubus boy in disappointment.

" _Oh shit! They're PISSED!_ " thought Kumaru.

"Oh, hey, Kumaru-kun," said Tsuki in disgust. "We just finished up work for the day, so go on home."

"I-I-I can explain!" said Kumaru quickly. "I-It turned out that it t-t-took longer than—"

But the rest of the club just walked passed him, leaving the poor incubus alone in the clubroom.

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Too late! WHEE!

* * *

Devastated, Kumaru slumped into a chair and covered his eyes with the palms of his hand as he placed his arms on the table and sighed. " _This is the worst day of my life...and that's coming from a horny incubus. My only job when I first_ _entered Yōkai Academy was to entrance every single lady and impregnate every single one of them for the fate of the incubi race. But after that beating from Mako-san, and being saved by Tsuki-chan, I realized that I never HAD someone who TRULY loved me. And then I finally made friends...and even found true love...and yet I let them all down on a very important day...just to protect my goddamn dignity! Maybe...Maybe I should just stay away from them._ " But then he sprung up in anger. " _NO! I'm not THAT pathetic! I need to apologize to them, and I'm sure_ _they'll_ _—_ "

*BOING*

Suddenly, a pair of soft squishy things pushed up against his back.

"Hi, Kumaru-kun~!"

Kumaru looked behind and saw Nagisa embracing him from behind.

"YOU AGAIN?! LEMME GO!" Kumaru wiggled around until she finally broke free of the slimy stalker, only to feel some green slime on the back of his leather jacket. "What are YOU doing here, Nagisa-chan?"

"Oh, nothing..." claimed Nagisa. "I was just walking by your clubroom and saw you feeling sad and alone, so I though I'd make you feel better."

"No thanks!" thundered Kumaru as she headed to the door. "I've already spent a day with you, you slimy bitch!"

"...WHAT did you just call me?!" Nagisa gasped in shock.

"A 'SLIMY...BITCH'! I'M done, so PISS OFF!"

*SLAM*

Kumaru slammed the door, leaving Nagisa alone and heartbroken as waterfalls of tears fell down her cheeks. Then Nagisa noticed some stuff on the table. As she picked it up and looked at it, she smiled sinisterly and whispered, "A half-finished newspaper, eh? Excellent..."

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE DRAFTS! THEY'RE GONE!" cried Tsuki the next morning.

"WHAT?!" gasped Mako and Yukinari.

"Somebody must've STOLEN them~desu!" cried Yukinari.

"We don't have enough to do it all over again!" added Mako. "Or catch the thief!"

"OH NO!" cried Yukinari at the computer. "The backup disks are gone as well!"

"What's going on?" Kumaru asked as he entered the clubroom; this time, Kumaru was wearing yellow t-shirt, which showed his chest ridges considering how small the shirt was, since his leather jacket was being washed.

"Somebody stole our newspapers! And our backup files!" cried Yukinari.

"WHAT?!" gasped the incubus boy.

"Ugh, and there's some green slime on the keyboard," Yukinari added.

" _Green slime?_ " Kumaru gave out an angry expression. " _Oh, you are SO going down, Nagisa-CHUMP!_ " He darted for the door to—

"WAIT!" Mako called out, stopping Kumaru under the door archway. "You can't just leave right now, Kumaru-kun!"

"I got personal business to deal with," claimed Kumaru as he began cracking his knuckles.

"'Personal business'?!" exclaimed Mako in a fierce and irritated tone. "At a time like this?! What is WRONG with you? Why do you keep leaving when your entire club NEEDS you the most? Don't you care about my feelings? Or Tsuki's? Or Yukinari-san's?"

Kumaru widened his eyes and some tears began rolling down his cheek as he hung his head. "Of COURSE I do," he croaked. "But like I said, it's MY business. Not YOURS! I'm sorry, everyone."

"No you're not, you stupid jerk! If you walk out this classroom," the pink-haired vampire boy hissed, "then you can NEVER come back! NEVER!"

"Never?" gasped Kumaru.

"EVER!" Mako screamed in an extremely loud tone.

"!" The poor incubus boy began crying harder, but then turned back to Mako with anger in his eyes, screaming, "YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! IF YOU'RE TOO ANGRY CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS RIGHT NOW, THEN GOOD RIDDANCE, YOU BLOODSUCKING ASSHOLE! AND GOOD RIDDANCE TO EVERYONE ELSE!"

*SLAM*

And so, Kumaru slammed the door and stormed off.

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

YIKES! THAT was HARSH! WHEE!

* * *

Mako just stood still in shock, thinking about what he just said. And what he just heard. He turned back and saw Tsuki and Yukinari looking at him uncomfortably.

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kumaru screamed as he arrived at the monster tree where he first met Nagisa.

"I knew you'd come."

Kumaru looked up and saw the slimy girl sitting atop a tree branch.

"HAND THEM OVER, YOU SLIME!" Kumaru ordered.

"Reffering to THESE?" Nagisa said snidely as she held out the newspaper and backup disk so that her "lover" could see.

"Give them back! They belong to my friends!"

"Why?" Nagisa pulled out a lighter and had a grin on her face. "To be honest, this newspaper kinda sucks and I was thinking of BURNING it. Unless—"

"SO WHAT?!"

Nagisa was quickly caught off guard; she didn't expect to hear him say something like that.

"Like I said," thundered Kumaru, "those papers are very important to my friends, or should I say FORMER friends no thanks to you! And if YOU do ANYTHING to them, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You!?" laughed the slimy girl on the tree. "Kill ME?!" Two appendages began growing from her neck. "I think you're forgotten that I'm a MONSTER just like you. And I've had ENOUGH of you shit! Now I have NO CHOICE..."

* * *

*CREEK*

"I'm sorry, guys," Tsuki said as she got up from her chair under the table where she, Mako, and Yukinari worked on the newspapers. "I need to find Kumaru-kun."

"No, Tsuki!" Mako got up and pushed Tsuki back. "We don't have time to search for Kumaru-kun; we have a deadline to meet. Besides, Kumaru-kun abandoned us."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" yelled Tsuki. "Kumaru-kun helped create the Newspaper Club with us. Without him, this club is incomplete! Besides, I'm sure there's a reason he keeps acting this way." And so she rushed for the door...but stopped all of a sudden as she passed the toolbox. She looked at saw a couple photo pictures. Curious, she took to looked at them...

*SPLAT*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blood shot out of her nose and forced her to the ground, dropping the pictures in the process.

Mako and Yukinari picked up the pictures to look at them as well, confused about how they made Tsuki lose blood.

"Tsuki, it's just some naked pictures of Kumaru," said Mako.

"Yeah, and they're mostly showing his ass~desu," said Yukinari

"...…..…...GINA!" they both suddenly in anger and realization.

"Yeah?" Gina asked as she entered the—

*BAM*

"AHH!"

*BAM* *BAM*

"OW!"

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

"WHAT'S GOI—"

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

Of course! They're gonna blame it on the perverted girl first. WHEE!

* * *

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Mako screamed as he began beating up the sexy werewolf girl.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

"YEAH! THERE'S SPYING ON BOYS!" Yukinari screamed as he did the same thing. "THERE'S TAKING NUDE PICTURES! AND THEN THERE'S USING THEM AS BLACKMAIL! THAT'S THE—"

"WAIT!" Tsuki cried as she got up and held her blood-dripping nose. "It's not Gina!"

The two boys finally stopped beating up Gina and turned to Tsuki in confusion.

"There's a letter in the envelope these pictures came from!" added Tsuki. She took the letter out and showed it to the boys. The letter read:

Unless you meet me at the Yōkai Academy Landmark MONSTER TREE in one hour, these pictures will be the headline of your first newspaper.

Sincerely,  
Your One True Love

* * *

*BAM*

Kumaru was thrown against the gym storeroom building by an alien-like hand.

" _W-What's going on?!_ " Kumaru thought. " _I can barely move! Why the hell is my BODY weakening?!_ "

"What's wrong?" laughed Nagisa. "Why aren't you resisting?"

Kumaru looked up and Nagisa and noticed some gas spraying out the appendages.

"I gotta get outta here!" Summoning what was left of his strength, Kumaru stood up and rushed into the gym storeroom as he tried to not inhale anymore poisonous gas.

*SLAM*

Kumaru rested against the door as he extended his nails. "I've had ENOUGH of this slimy slut," he said to himself. "Time to teach her a lesson!"

"So you figured it out, eh?"

"WHOA!" Kumaru jumped back as he saw Nagisa sliding through the bottom of the door; only this time, she looked melted and had slug eyes. "What the hell ARE you?"

"What AM I? I'm what you'd call a madslug. I can slide through the smallest of cracks. And to be honest, I've sorta did this thing to many other boys before."

"OTHER BOYS?! How MANY?!"

"Honestly, I lost count," Nagisa said as she stood up, showing her entire slug body. "But you, Kumaru-kun, will be the GREATEST OF ALL!"

* * *

 **Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

 **Madslug**  
A slug monster that enjoys wet places. It likes being a bather, and is often found in swamps and wetlands enjoying scaring humans who come nearby. They eat rotten food and make poison gas with the body. When scared, they use the gas as an attack.

* * *

Nagisa grew bigger as she inched closer and closer, ready to take him for herself. "Time for some fun, Kumaru-kun!"

Kumaru tried to get up, but Nagisa sprayed more gas at him, paralyzing him even more. " _DAMMIT! I don't have any strength to fight back. I can't win!_ " thought the weakened incubus boy. "NO! I HAVE to win! I need to get the drafts back, or they'll accept me again!"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

" _KUMARU-KUN!_ "

" _ARE YOU IN THERE?!_ "

Kumaru and Nagisa became shocked at the voices and Tsuki and Mako, respectively, from behind the storeroom door.

"We found the pictures and figured out what was going on!" Tsuki screamed from outside.

"Kumaru-kun...I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not understanding what you were trying to do!" cried Mako. "I just got angry because I believed you still HATED me, especially since you thought I kept getting in the way you and Tsuki. But I realize now...YOU'RE JUST AS IMPORTANT TO ME AS TSUKI...AND TO THE CLUB!"

*CLICK* *CREEK*

"WHAT THE—" gasped Mako.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tsuki.

Nagisa burst thorugh the door. "AHHHHH! Mako-san! I was gonna save you for later, but now that you've arrived...TWICE THE HUNKS! TWICE THE FUN!" She leapt at Mako, knocking Tsuki aside and pinning Mako to the ground.

*SNIFF* *SNIFF* *SNIFF*

Nagisa then began sniffing at Mako, picking up a very bizzare scent from him. "HMMM! You smell sooooooooooo good! Almost like you came in contact with a...a HUMAN...who might be closer than I THINK!"

Mako's eyes widened in shock, while also finding himself paralyzed. " _W-What's going on?! I can't move!_ "

" _I feel weak!_ " Tsuki thought as she felt the same thing. " _Like my energy's draining from my_ _body!_ "

"But no matter," continued the slme girl. "Uheeheeheehahaha! I'm going to enjoy EATING you alive!"

Struggling to get up, Kumaru saw Nagisa preparing to eat his pink-haired friend. "MAKO! NO!"

*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*

Nagisa suddenly stopped at the mysterious shaking of the ground. "What the hell?!" She looked behind and saw Kumaru standing in between the archway, with a demonic aura around him.

"Get...away...from my...FRIENDS!" Kumaru screamed as his dominic powers awoken.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nagisa was blinded by the light that the aura imbued. When she got her sight back, she saw the tree coming to life. "W-WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Nagisa panicked. ""IS THAT TREE...COMING TO LIFE?!"

Tsuki and Mako became frightened as well as they saw the tree attacking the madslug.

" _What the hell?_ " said the voice from within Mako's Rosario Cross. " _Looks like Kumaru's anger awoke his TRUE Incubus powers!_ "

"True...Incubus...powers...?" whispered Mako.

The vines and roots from the tree suddenly grabbed Nagisa, restraining her and preventing her from escaping. "AHHHHH! I CAN'T MOVE LEMME GO!" Nagisa tried to break free, but to no avail. Then she looked up and saw Kumaru, in his Incubus form, hovering high him with a very cold, murderous look of vengeance in his eyes. "W-W-Wait! Please! Kumaru-kun! Don't!" The slug girl could do nothing but panic as she realized she was doomed.

But Kumaru was too angry to listen. "...I'LL KILL YOU!"

*SLASH*

*SPLAT*

"GWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kumaru violently sliced Nagisa's neck, spilling out blood as she collapsed in defeat. Finally, Kumaru's predator was defeated...if not DEAD!

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

This chapter's climactic battle, which was the first to not have the OTHER Mako by the way, took 578 words across 31 paragraphs! WHEE!

* * *

All of a sudden, the living tree started disappearing.

"The trees...the roots...the branches...they're all vanishing!" gasped Tsuki.

"What's going on?!" asked Mako.

" _You and your BITCHY girlfriend just witnessed an illusion created by Kumaru's magic_ ," explained his Rosario Cross. " _It's said that the higher order of Succubi have the ability to inflict mortal wounds upon their opponents with MAGIC. In other words, Kumaru was hiding excessive powers...until now._ "

Kumaru, returning to normal, landed right next to the (possibly) deceased slug girl nd searched through her clothes; he then pulled out somethings and showed them to his ex-club members. "Mako-san! Tsuki-chan! Look! I found our papers and files!" Kumaru cheered in joy as he handed them out. "And...I'm sorry for constantly ditching you guys. May I please rejoin the Newspaper Club?" Kumaru even bowed to show his sincerity.

"It's okay, Kumaru-kun, and of course you can," said Mako. "But how'd you make that tree come to life?"

"Huh? Oh, that tree? It's nothing," claimed Kumaru. "Just little magic I inherited from my witch mother and...OH SHIT! THE PAPERS ARE DUE TOMORROW!

* * *

 **(Early Monday Morning)**

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

*CLICK *CREEK*

"Morning, everybody," Mr. Nekonome said as he entered the Newspaper Club. Unfortunately, all the members were asleep, probably due to working overnight to meet the deadline; Tsuki, Mako, Kumaru, and Yukinari were sleeping on the floor together, while Gine slept at her desk with the finished paper right under her arms.

Nekonome smiled. "You all did great," he said as took the paper and left. "So how about I deliver your papers while you all rest?"

*SNIFF* *SNIFF*

Mako, in his sleep, suddenly began smelling something delicious.

"NNNNN…" Tsuki began waking up as she felt someone sniffing her neck. She turned her head and saw Mako opening his mouth, revealing his vampire fangs, and...

*BITE*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Later**


	8. Wish Upon the Moon

**Hello, everyone! I am SO terribly sorry for the extremely long absence; I've been busy playing a Zeldathon (playing all main Zelda games; currenlty I'm on chapter 12: The Minish Cap), playing through the Borderlands games in preparations for the upcoming Borderlands 3, trying to finish Assassin's Creed Odyssey, speeding through the Kingdom Hearts games, AND studying to become a forklift driver a FedEx. But here it is: the final chapter of Volume 2.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Another day, another chapter in the life of Tsuki Aono begins. Right now, she was in the dorm lobby at the school payphones waiting for someone to answer the ringing phone.

" _Hello? Aono residence, Kasumi speaking_ ," said the person on the other end of the line.

"Hi, mom, it's Tsuki," said the human girl.

" _Oh, Tsuki? It's so wonderful to hear your voice after a month. How's_ _Yōkai Academy?_ "

"Um...it's actually just fine," Tsuki said she twirled her fingers around the phone cord.

" _Well, I'm so glad to hear. Did you get the money I sent you?_ "

"Of course. I told you not to worry about me?"

" _Well, okay_ ," said Tsuki mother. "You know, that reminds me, your father and I haven't seen your school yet. So if you'd like, we could come to the school next holiday to—"

"NO!" Tsuki screamed at the top of her lungs. "I-I-I mean, no thanks," she said in a softer tone. "You and Dad are really busy and I don't wanna take too much of your time."

"But don't worry, I'm alright. I joined the Newspaper Club and made friends there as well," continued Tsuki. "We're even releasing our first paper tomorrow in front of the school gate."

"Oh, okay. Well, good luck, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye." Finishing her conversation, Tsuki hung the phone back up on the cradle. She turned around...and saw a pair of red eyes right in front of her. "EEEEEEEEEKKKK! MAKO-SAN!" Tsuki jumped back a few inches.

"Hi, Tsuki," greeted the pink-haired vampire boy.

"You scared the SHIT out of me!" Tsuki screamed in front of his face. "And what are you doing here anyways?"

"Well...I haven't sucked your blood in a long time. Mind if I do it again?"

"NO!"

"ALRIGHT! Thanks, Tsuki!"

"Wait! NO! I MEANT—"

*BITE*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Later that day, Tsuki, Mako, Kumaru, and Yukinari were in the clubroom getting their newspapers ready.

"Looks like we're all finished," said Tsuki. "Tomorrow morning, the Yōkai Times finally gets introduced to Yōkai Academy!"

"Wow! I think a lot of boys will be interested in this article," Mako said as he looked at a specific newspaper article.

"I KNOW the will!" boasted Kumaru. "I'M the one who wrote it after all!"

"What article?" Tsuki asked at she took the paper to examine it; the article showed at picture of a boy wearing square toe shoes and baggy clothing. "Uh...nice article, kumaru-kun," the female club member lied with vertical lines across her eyes and blue-colored forehead.

"BOO-YAH!" Kumaru did the "YES!" gesture with his arm.

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

That getup went out of style years ago. WHEE!

* * *

"And the best part is..." the incubus boy continued, "...I did it ALL BY MYSELF! And with Tsuki-chan!"

*SLAP*

"AHHHHH!"

Kumaru lightly slapped Tsuki's ass, getting the latter to yelp, grab her butt cheeks, and jump away in embarrassment.

"KUMARU-KUN! That's sexual harassment!" Tsuki yelled.

"Not if you ENJOY it!" Kumaru tightly embraced Tsuki.

"HEY! Kumaru-kun! Knock it off!" Mako yelled as he tried to take Tsuki away. "This newspaper was made by ALL of us!

"YEAH!" Yukinari yelled. "And don't forget ME~desu!"

"Alright then, everyone, let's all get some rest," said Tsuki. "Tomorrow morning, we've got work to do!"

"YEAH!" cried the three boys.

* * *

And so, the next day came and...

"EXTRA! EXTRA! Read all about it!"

"Get your own copy of the _Yōkai Square_!"

"Wanna know about the missing art students incident!"

Three boys were standing outside the gates of Yōkai Academy handing out...newspapers?

"WOW! They're printed in color!" admired a student.

"And they got swimsuit models!" another student said with lustful eyes.

"And they have the latest fashion trends, too!" said another.

Tsuki, Mako, Kumaru, and Yukinari, who had just arrived on the scene with their newspapers, stood and stared in shock at what was going on.

"The hell's goin' on here?" asked the angered Kumaru.

"The 'Yōkai Square'?" whispered Yukinari.

"HEY, YOU!" Kumaru stormed over to the "other" newspaper club. "What are you doin' on OUR turf? Doin' OUR job? You don't have permission to do OUR job!" He yanked a newspaper out of one of the club members' hands. "And the 'Yōkai Square'? That's not even a real club!"

"Too bad for YOU!" A young student barged through the crowd right up to Kumaru; this student had, aside from his traditional school outfit, short purple hair and eyes.

"Who the hell are YOU?!" Kumaru demanded.

"Second-Year student, Kaito, president of the _Super_ Newspaper Club."

"Super...Newspaper Club?" Kumaru gasped. "I've never heard of a club like that. When was it created?"

"Since this semester began, punk!" Kaito held out an approval paper to confirm his answer. "I felt it would be a lot more entertaining than YOUR boring-ass newsfront."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' 'PUNK', PUNK?!" With a burning red face, Kumaru stormed at Kaito to "teach him some manners", but Mako and Tsuki restrained him to try and calm him down.

"If you bozos truly believe your better than us, PROVE it!" Kaito chuckled as he walked away.

"Oh, we WILL alright!" Kumaru yelled as he broke free.

* * *

"Get your own issue of the _Yōkai Times_!"

"Read about the latest incidents of Yōkai Academy!"

"Please take an issue and read it!"

"You won't be disappointed!"

* * *

" **Art Teacher kidnaps students**?"

"Don't we already know about this?"

"They don't even have swimsuit models!"

"This is so boring!"

* * *

"Nekonome-sensei! PLEASE tell me there's no such thing as the Super Newspaper Club!" demanded Kumaru later that day in the faculty office.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I only found out about it yesterday!" Mr. Nekonome said to the Newspaper Club.

"But, they apparently have permission," said Tsuki.

"In THAT case," Mr. Nekonome said with a sad smile, "if they're really more popular than you, then I guess we'll have to abolish our club."

"WHAT?!" gasped Mako.

"Are you kidding me?!" gasped Yukinari.

"The HELL we will," snarled Kumaru with a very strong aura around his body. "We'll prove we're better than this so-called Super Newspaper Club!"

"Calm down, Kumaru-kun!" said Tsuki.

"She right!" said Mako. "We should talk to our president, Gina-sen—"

"FORGET ABOUT THAT BITCH!" roared the angry incubus teen. "She's probably spying on boys again!"

* * *

*CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK*

Meanwhile, Gina stood on a school rooftop, snapping pictures for boys and their exposed chests.

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

He sure nailed THAT one. WHEE!

* * *

All of a sudden, the drabs were close from inside the school, ending the slutty werewolf girl's photospree. "Bummer," she whispered. "I guess all good things must come to an end." Just then, Gina noticed some fully clothed boys walking down the hallway, right up to a door. As they entered the room, Gina caught a glimpse of the sign on the front. "Oh god! It's THEM! The Public Safety Commission!"

* * *

Some time later, Kumaru and Yukinari wearing very tight butler outfit that showed off their (or more specifically, Kumaru's) bulky chests and waists.

"Get your own copy of the _Yōkai Times_!"

"Fresh off the latest news of Yōkai Academy~desu!"

Most of the girls stared and Kumaru and Yukinari's bulging chests.

"Kumaru-kun, are you sure these outfits are alright?" Yukinari secretly asked Kumaru. "I feel like an underage stripper."

"Hey, in the incubi land, these tuxedos attract many ladies. Besides, those _Yōkai Square_ punks won't stand a chance."

"Get your own copy of the _Yōkai Square_!"

"Subscribe now and get our secret unprocessed pictures for free!"

"And to prove we're not joking, check US out!"

The girls turned around and saw the Super Newspaper Club handing out newspapers in their speedos, along with pictures of the same thing. Excited, the students rushed over to the Super Newspaper Club, leaving Kumaru and Yukinari distraught and dumbfounded.

"Is this...legitimate?" asked Kumaru.

"No," replied Yukinari, "but they're actually doing it..."

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

But, YOU guys are sexy too!

(with rainfalls of tears in her eyes)  
It's sad you don't see this. WHEE!

* * *

"So, which newspaper is REALLY better?" asked one of the Super Newspaper Club boys.

"THE _YŌKAI SQUARE_!" cheered the girls.

"And which newspaper SUCKS!"

"THE YŌKAI TIMES!"

"DAMMIT!" Kumaru stormed out of the room in frustration.

"Kumaru-kun!" Yukinari flowed after him.

"Teeheeheeheehee! Everything's going according to plan," whispered a student from right behind the door with a sinister smile on his face as he watched the Newspaper Club members depart.

* * *

*STOMP* *STOMP* *STOMP* *STOMP* *STOMP* *STOMP* *STOMP* *STOMP*

"This is BULLSHIT!" roared Kumaru later that day as he stomped back and forth in the Newspaper Club HQ.

"Calm down, Kumaru," said Yukinari.

"HOW CAN I?! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THOSE SUPER NEWSPAPER THUGS TRY TO STEAL OUR JOB! THEY DRESS UP IN SEXY SPEEDOS! AND THEY OUR NEWSPAPER SUCKS! AND I SPENT SO MUCH EFFORT TO GET OUR HAR WORK OUT THERE! YOU KNOW WHAT?" Kumaru stormed over to the door. "I'M GONNA GO OVER TO THAT STUPID CLUB AND GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

*CLICK* *CREEK*

"The HELL you will," Gina said as she opened the door; behind her were Tsuki and Mako, both of whom had regretful looks on their faces.

"Senpai? Tsuki-chan? Mako-kun?" gasped Kumaru.

"Mako-san and I just talked to Gina-senpai about this," explained Tsuki, "and apparently, she's not too thrilled or crazy about them."

"From this day forward," Gina said with a frown, "the School Newspaper Club no longer exists."

"Say WHAT?!" Kumaru screamed right in the club leader's face. "You're just gonna let those POSERS in speedos put us out of business."

"You fdon't know, do you? Those 'POSERS in speedos' happen to be backed by...the Public Safety Commission.

"The WHAT?" asked Tsuki.

"Who are they?" asked Mako.

"You could call them the school police...but even the school police of OTHER school would be afraid of these guys. They're job is to put an end to evil activities all over Yōkai Academy. But overtime, they began abusing their power and becoming corrupt, becoming more violent, using excessive force, beating collecting money from students, and even beating them to death."

"I can't believe such a violent group exists..." whispered Mako. "...even in a monster school."

"They probably see us as a threat, which is why their trying to put us out of business!

"Wait a sec! Since these guys are doing horrible stuff, we should expose their crimes! Like an actual Newspaper Club!" said Tsuki.

"Yeah~desu!" cheered Yukinari.

"I agree!" said Kumaru. "We'll just watch these psychos doing horrible stuff, and before they even know what's going on, we've already PATTEN it, PACKAGE it, slapped it on a newspaper, and SOLD it!"

"NO!" Gina yelled as she stood up in anger. "It's not worth your lives...I should know! I want EVERY single issue of those papers BURNED first thing the morning! MEETING ADJOURNED!" And so she stood up and walked away.

"HELL NO!" screamed Kumaru. "You can't just walk away without a fight, you little—"

"My decision is FINAL!" Gina muttered right before closing the door.

* * *

The Newspaper Club brought some boxes full of newspaper to an outside furnace.

"I'll go get the rest," Mako said as he made his way back to the clubroom.

"Me too," said Yukinari who followed from behind.

Tsuki looked at one of the boxes she held in her arms with sorrow in her eyes. " _I guess this is it_ ," she thought. She looked back and saw Kumaru shutting his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth, and shaking his fists as tears began rolling down his cheeks. Sighing, the brunette girl turned back to the furnace to do the—

*SNATCH*

"WAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tsuki dropped the box right by the door of the furnace and grabbed her ass as she felt her panties getting snatch from her waist. She turned around in embarrassment and saw Kumaru, still outraged, clutching her panties in anger.

"GIMME BACK MY PANTIES, KUMARU-KUN!" Tsuki demanded as she tried to hold her skirt down.

"Gimme those boxes, Tsuki-chan!" Kumaru demanded in soft, yet harsher, tone.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going to distribute those papers that I worked my ASS off."

"But Gina-senpai said—"

"FORGET ABOUT WHAT SENPAI SAID!"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY—"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME THOSE BOXES!"

Tsuki looked at Kumaru's face and saw how upset he was, getting the human girl concerned for the incubus boy.

"Those 'newspapers' aren't just newspaper; they're the first newspapers that you and I made," choked Kumaru. "And now..." He glared at Tsuki in frustration. "...now we have to BURN THEM ALL?! NEVER!" He started to wipe the tears away from his eyes (with the arm that didn't hold Tsuki's panties).

"Kumaru-kun," Tsuki whispered as she looked back at the box. She turnd to Kumaru, who had began crying on his knees. She had never seen him so saddened before.

Tsuki contemplated for a few seconds and then...

"Here." She slowly kicked the box toward the depressed incubus boy.

Seeing what Tsuki did, Kumaru gave a small smile at—

*SPLAT* *WHIP*

Suddenly, a thread of web came out of nowhere and yanked the box away; the box landed in the hand of none other that Kaito, who was sanding on some web threads. "Big mistake," he said sinisterly as he swung down from the web threads onto the ground.

"YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Kumaru. "HAND those over before I—"

"Why do you keep harassing our Newspaper Club?" asked Tsuki.

"What? You forgot about what what Morioka Gina told you about? HEH! You two are pathetic," laughed Kaito. "No matter, your club is dead and gone."

"The HELL it is!" thundered Kumaru. "Gimme back my newspapers! NOW!"

"—! Excuse me? Do you have any idea...WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!" Kaito furiously through the newspaper into the furnace.

Kumaru gasped and held his hands over his mouth and nose as he watched in horror as his newspapers were incinerated.

"You idiots should've headed my warnings," said Kaito.

"NO! OUR NEWSPAPERS!" Kumaru rushed to the furnace to save the papers, but the three Super Newspaper Club members jumped out of hiding and ambushed him, holding the aqua-haired incubus back. "GET OFF ME!" Kumaru also screamed.

"NO!" yelled one of the Super Newspaper Club members.

"NEVER!" yelled another.

"WE HAVE OUR ORDERS!" yelled the third.

Tsuki rushed in to help Kumaru. "Hold on, Kuma—"

*WHIP*

Kaito suddenly lassoed Tsuki in a web thread and hung her on Kaito's web threads. It was then that Kaito removed his outfit, revealing his true outfit, and spider legs emerged from his chest.

* * *

 **Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

 **Tsuchigumo**  
A spider monster that takes the form of a man. It has been known in Japan since ancient times. His appearance is very handsome, and he uses it to mystify women and eat them. He makes sticky threads within his body which she uses to strangle and take his prey.

* * *

"So THAT'S what you really are, eh?" Kumaru grunted. "I could tell by your outfit!"

"Then you should know who we're TRULY with, Newspaper Club member-san. We belong to the Public Safety Commission! Guardians of Justice who eliminate those who threaten Yōkai Academy!"

"'Guardians of Justice'? Bullshit! I heard you guys turned into a bunch of thugs!"

"YOU'RE the thugs around here! For running an un-approved club!"

*WHIP*

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kumaru suddenly got caught in a web that Kaito made.

"KUMARU-KUN!" cried the bounded Tsuki.

"EEEERRRR! AAAHHHH! EEEEEEEE! You think THIS can hold me!" Kumaru tried to break free. But it was no use as he was held down by the Super Newspaper Club members, all of which had turned into bug monsters as well.

"The three before you happened to be a part of clubs that opposed the Public Safety Commission! Like the Literature Club, Tea Ceremony Club, and the Yuri Manga Club!" Kaito said as he jumped onto the web and crawled at Kumaru. "But, after I infected them with spider poison, they became loyal servants! And that EXACTLY what I'm going to do to YOU!

"GET AWAY FROM ME! EVEN IF YOU DID INFECT ME AND TURNED ME INTO ONE THOSE DISGUSTING BUGS, I'LL NEVER SERVE YOU!" yelled Kumaru.

"I love hearing you voice," chuckled the spider man. "It's just a prey that's about to fall victim to—"

"TSUKI! KUMARU-KUN!" cried a familiar voice; it was Mako running up to Tsuki, with Yukinari following right behind him.

"Mako-san!" cried Tsuki in relief.

"Here! Use these!" Yukinari summoned a bunch of gold pans for Mako to climb up so she could reach Tsuki.

Leaping off the pans, Mako jumped at Tsuki, holding out his hand. Though still bounded, Tsuki held out her hand as well for Mako to catch...but both of them missed...

*CHING*

...and Tsuki ended up yanking off Mako's Rosario Cross once again, causing a bright light to glow from Mako.

"What the...!" Kaito gasped as he shielded his eyes with his arm. "What's going on!"

With the sky turning blood red, the thousands of bats encircled the innocent vampire for 10 seconds...and upon dispersing, revealed Mako as the violent vampire he truly is.

Mako managed to catch Tsuki and released him from her prison.

"N-No way! This tremendous monster energy...is he a...SHINSO VAMPIRE?!" gasped Kaito.

"Mako-kun! HELP ME!" cried Kumaru.

"Help yourself, ya spoiled little pussy," the silver-haired vampire boy groaned. "I thought you were stronger."

"O-Of course! Alright!" yelled the incubus boy.

"Oh NO you don't!"

"NOT so fast!"

"You will NEVER get away!"

The three Super Newspaper Club members began holding the incu—

"GET OFF ME!" Kumaru unleashed his wings, breaking free of the slaves and the web that restrained him.

*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*

"Bravo, bravo," Mako muttered to himself sarcastic—

*SPLAT* *WHIP*

"HAAA?!" A web thread suddenly caught the silver-haired vampire boy by the arm. Looking up, Mako saw that the thread came Kaito, now with face like that of a real spider.

"MAKO-SAN!" cried Tsuki.

"MAKO-KUN!" cried Kumaru.

"STAY BACK!" Mako demanded.

"It doesn't matter whether you're a Shinso Vampire or not!" the Tsuchigumo boasted. "You're no match for the Public Safety Committee!"

"...So?" asked the unvexxed vampire.

"So now, YOU'RE MINE!" Kaito yanked on his web...

*TUG*

...but Mako didn't move a inch, getting the Tsuchigumo to make a confused reaction.

*TUG* *TUG* *TUG*

Kaito tried tugging again and again, but Mako appeared to be stronger. "W-What's going on?!"

"HMPH! My turn," Mako began tugging and thread towards him and slowly began singing, " _The itsy bitsy spider_..."

*DRAG* *THUD*

Kaito suddenly felt himself getting dragged face-first along the ground to silver haired vampire boy. "WHAT GOING ON?!"

"... _went up the waterspout_..." Mako continued singing.

"HE CAN'T BE STRONGER?!" panicked Kaito.

"... _Down came the rain_..."

"COME ON! COME ON! PULL HARDER!"

"... _and washed the spider out_..."

"I CAN'T BEAT HIM! HE'S TO STRONG!" Kaito slammed his eyes shut as futilely tried to pull harder.

"... _Out came the sun_..."

"GUYS! HELP! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Kaito turned to his slaves, but they were trapped in their master's web.

"... _and dried up all the rain_..."

"OH GOD! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"... _and the itsy bitsy spider_..."

"NO!"

"... _went up_..."

"STOP!"

"... _the spout_..."

"LET ME GO!"

"... _again_."

"PLEASE!"

Kaito opened his panicked eyes and found himself face-to-face with his smiling opponent.

"You should've never fucking tangled yourself in our business," Mako whispered as his smile disappeared before the frightened Tsuchigumo. "KNOW YOU PLACE, BITCH!"

*BAM*

Mako furiously kicked Kaito in the face, sending latter flying into the web.

*CRASH* *THUD* *BOUNCE* *ROLL*

Now, Kaito and his slaves were in a runaway web-ball that rolled off and crashed into some trees.

Mako landed on the ground, inavertedly showing off his bulges, and sinisterly said, "Now you and your bitches can think about the consequences you LITERALLY tangled yourselves in."

""Y-Y-Yes, Mako-san," Kaito whispered right before losing consciousness.

* * *

 **Kōmura Nazo says:**

This chapter's climactic battle took 483 words across 53 paragraphs! WHEE!

* * *

Early the next morning, Kumaru looked in despair at his burnt newspapers. " _I can't believe they would do something like this_ _._ "

"Don't worry, Kumaru-kun," said a determined Tsuki. "These bastards will NOT get away with this. I going to expose those monsters for the criminals they are!"

"No, Tsuki-chan. It's too dangerous to go in alone. I'M going WITH you!" Kumaru responded.

"Me too," said Mako.

"Me three~desu!" said Yukinari.

"Okay then," said Tsuki with a smile on her face, "tomorrow morning, we'll bring down those horrible people. And we'll show them that the Newspaper Club is a force NOT TO BE RECKONED WITH!"

"YEAH!" cheered the rest of the boys.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Public Safety Commission HQ...

*STRIKE*

"AHHHH!" Kaito was struck in the face by a back-hand.

"I'm disappointed, Kaito," snarled the female club president who struck Kaito. "How could you lose to a bunch of lower-classmen?"

"I-It wasn't my fault, Prez!" panicked Kaito. "I TRIED to beat them, but that pink-haired kid? He turned into a violent vampire and kicked the SHIT out of me!"

"Eeeheeheehee! Losing to a boy with pink-haired boy?" laughed another Public Safety Commission member. "I would've DIED to see that happen!"

"SILENCE, DAISUKE!" snapped the president.

"Yes, Prez."

"Do you not realize," the Prez growled at Kaito, "that now the Newspaper Club are going to they us down! Just like LAST YEAR! UGH! Fine! If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself."

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I was you," said the person from behind within the shadow. "I already did that...and now it cost my job!"

"And just who the hell are you to tell me that?" asked the Prez.

"I happen to know something...something that not even the club knows themselves..."

"...…...continue...…"

"I happen to have come into contact with two of those members: the pink-haired vampire boy you mentioned earlier...( _to herself_ ) and the one cost me my job...and a girl he's dating...who seems to be doing a good job of 'hiding' his true form."

"'Hiding'? How is she so good at being a human?"

"Because I think she IS...and the REST of the club don't even know it!"

"A HUMAN? In Yōkai Academy?"

"WHAT?! But I thought this school had a barrier to keep humans OUT!" commented Daisuke.

"Regardless," said the Prez, "she is a trespasser! And she must DIE! And I, Kuyā, shall be the one to bring JUSTICE to our school! Now tell me, sir, who is she and what's her name," she said the shadowy figure.

Smiling evilly, the shadowy man held up a picture of the culprit and whispered her name: "Aono...Tsuki."

 **End of Volume 2**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Daisuke Deshi: Kazuki Yao (Japanese); Ricco Fajardo (English)**

 **Kaito: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese); Austin Tindle (English)**

 **Kuyā:** **Kikuko Inoue (Japanese); Laura Bailey (English)**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and again, I'm TERRIBLY sorry this took WAY longer than usual. Unfortunately, R+V will have to go on hold again...this time, INDEFENITELY as I plan on starting another Funimation seikantan story after Volume 3 of Freezing, but I may return to this next year or earlier, dependig on how long it takes for my other stories. Until then...**

 **Later**


End file.
